Desperate Househusband
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: When Josh and his family leave for a month of vacation and doesn't keep in touch with Chris as promised. Chris begins to start having feelings for a third party member! Who could be the one who threatens to steal Chris from Josh?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"It's a thing we do as a family every year, you know this." Josh frowned looking down at Chris who refused to make eye contact with him.

"I know, I remember when you would leave when we were kids." Chris replied.

"Then you know I'll be back at the end of the month, I'll call you." Josh assured rubbing Chris's shoulder trying to cheer him up. Josh smiled he knew Chris wasn't happy about him leaving for a month to go on vacation with his family.

"I love you." Josh smiled raising Chris's chin up to press his lips to his. Chris blushed closing his eyes. Josh pulled away stroking Chris's cheek.

"You ready Josh?" Mr. Washington asked. Josh pulled his hand away clearing his throat.

"Yeah." He replied turning to face his father.

"Chris." Mr. Washington smiled nodding over at him.

"Hello sir." Chris replied.

"I'll see you when I get back." Josh waved as he entered the car. Chris stood watching as the car pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

Chris sighed a month without Josh, a good and a bad thing. His body would get a rest from Josh but he wouldn't have Josh around. He recalled the times Josh left when they were little. Chris would mostly stay at home while he was away waiting for him to come back. Chris blushed thinking back about how happy he was when Josh did come back. Chris laid on his side resting on his bed it was already late and Josh hadn't contacted him. Chris closed his eyes a moment but soon ended up falling asleep.

Chris's phone chimed making him open his eyes his room was dark. He reached over grabbing his phone.

 _"Miss you."_ Chris scuffed amused to read the text from Josh.

"Me too." Chris texted back.

 _"Sorry for the late text."_

"It's fine." Chris replied.

 _"Did I wake you?"_ Josh texted back. Chris had falling asleep again with his phone in his hand.

 _"Good night."_

* * *

Chris sat at the table in the kitchen alone. He looked down at the bowl of cereal it was a little harder for him now, when he was a kid he had his mom so he wasn't completely alone. But his mom was out working. Chris sat up from the table putting the bowl in the sink going back up stairs. He flopped on his bed grabbing his phone scrolling. A few hours had passed and Chris was getting bored of being at his home.

Chris stood in line for the food court inside the mall looking at the menu deciding on what to drink.

"Hey!" The voice yelled Chris looked back as Mike threw his arm around Chris's neck.

"Wuaah! Mike!" Chris looked up to see him energetic as ever.

"What are you up to?" Mike asked with a grin.

"J-just out." Chris replied keeping the conversation short and simple.

"Heh, I can see that man." Mike replied as he stood next to Chris his arm still around him.

"You're not out with Josh that's rare!" Mike pointed out, Chris grabbed Mike's arm pulling it off of him.

"He's gone on vacation with his family. He won't be back till the end of the month." Chris informed.

"No kidding." Mike replied.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"Why don't we hang out?" Mike offered.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, so you're not alone." Mike smiled Chris stood looking at Mike.

"I'm fine. I don't need company." Chris replied finding Mike's offer ridiculous.

"I gotta go." Chris waved and walked away as Mike stood watching him leave.

Chris laid on his back flipping through his phone, he sighed placing his phone down rolling onto his side.

"He hasn't contacted me…" Chris closed his eyes.

"I shouldn't be upset, he is on _vacation_." Chris opened his eyes staring at his wall. Though it hurt a little to be ignored.

 **A/N: Well here is the first chapter of the new story I am working on, no worries! This one won't be cannon of what happened in the game. No deaths! I promise! Just maybe... heartbreak. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one and thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Chris stood in the book store flipping through the book in his hand he closed it putting it back. He pulled another one out.

"Hey~!" The voice greeted Chris looked up from the book to see Mike grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"What? Can't I enjoy a bookstore too?" Mike asked walking towards him.

"It's just… I didn't know you could read." Chris replied Mike made a face to the comment.

"You're kind of a dick, man." Mike replied crossing his arms.

"I didn't mean it like that, just you don't seem like you read many books is all…" Chris corrected as he went back to looking at the book in his hand.

"Oh I _love_ books!" Mike replied.

"So, what are you reading?" Mike asked looking over his shoulder. Chris closed the book putting it back.

"Nothing, I need to be going now." Chris replied Mike pressed his brows together.

"Why do you hate me?" Mike asked Chris stopped looking back at him.

"I don't hate you…" Chris assured.

"Just don't care for you much." Mike sighed shaking his head placing his hand over his chest.

"You wound me." He smiled.

"Why don't we go get something to drink?" Mike asked walking to him wrapping his arm around his neck forcing him to walk.

"What? H-hey get off! I need to go home!" Chris protested only to have Mike not listen.

* * *

Chris stood pouting a little annoyed to have been dragged out to the coffee shop by Mike. Chris looked back to see Mike holding him by the hood of his coat ensuring he wouldn't get away. First stalking now kidnapping?

"What do you want?" Mike asked with a smile.

"I told you I didn't want anything."

"I'm buying." Mike added Chris looked at him, who would refuse a free drink? More importantly who would deny something free?

"Hmm, fine." Chris gave in and ordered a drink. The two sat at a table with their drinks Chris scrolled on his phone checking for any new messages he might have missed. Mike sat across Chris watching him as he took a sip from his drink.

"You have any plans for tonight?" Mike asked.

"No…." Chris replied slipping his phone away. He sighed keeping his eyes on his drink, he was clearly upset.

"Why don't we go and watch a movie?" Mike Chris looked up at him.

"I'd rather be home." Mike sighed rubbing his neck. Chris was stubborn, he didn't want to do anything if Josh wasn't around. It annoyed him a little to be honest why was he so obsessed with him? Was he really going to be cooped up at his home till Josh returned?

"Look man, I'm trying to help you." Mike finally confessed.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"You look like a sad puppy. You need to be more social so you're not alone." Mike explained Chris pressed his brows together.

"I'm not alone, I have Josh. And besides I don't see how this is any of your business Mike, you and I aren't even friends." Chris replied standing up leaving. Mike sat a little thrown back by his comment.

"Tch… asshole." Mike sat watching him leave.

* * *

Chris threw his coat on his chair he let himself fall back down on his bed again checking his phone, nothing. Chris sighed closing his eyes rolling on to his side. He was getting a little irritated why hadn't Josh contacted him? Did he find someone else? No, that would never happen Josh loved Chris, didn't he?

* * *

Chris sat at his desk typing away on his laptop till his phone buzzed. Chris looked over his heart racing as he staring at his phone. He reached over grabbing his cell checking the message.

 _"How have you been?"_ He read. A message from Josh! Finally!

"I'm good, what about you?" Chris replied with a smile. He was happy. He set his phone down waiting for Josh's to reply when the minutes passed and his phone didn't buzz Chris got a little upset. Did his message send? He checked, it was sent.

"Did you get my message?" Chris texted sending his message. Again waiting and again nothing. Maybe Josh had fallen asleep. Chris frowned trying to not let this upset him but it was difficult for him. What was Josh doing…?

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapters are short. T^T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mike stood in the store looking around till he noticed Chris. Again he was alone and on his phone. Mike stood watching him he felt sorry for him. A nerd who was socially awkward and obsessed with his phone. All of these traits were unflattering yet Mike still found himself drawn to him.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Mike asked shaking his head ignoring him. Or trying at least.

"Matt!" Chris called out Mike stopped looking over his shoulder. Was Chris actually talking with another human being!? Mike hide and decided to watch. Matt turned around to see Chris with a smile.

"Oh hey man." Matt greeted back.

"H-how have you been?" Chris asked trying to start a conversation.

"Alright, you?" Matt asked.

"I'm good…" Chris replied. A silence passed making their encounter awkward.

"Uh I gotta go, see you around." Matt waved leaving. Chris stood with his cheeks red, what the hell was that? Chris sighed turning to leave only to stop.

"Dude that was painful." Mike grinned Chris pressed his brows together keeping his mouth shut what could he say? He was right.

"I know…" Chris finally replied.

"Look, you don't wanna hang out with Matt, he's kind of a dick." Mike informed. Chris looked up at him. Mike threw his arm around his neck walking with him.

"You're kind of a loser Chris." Mike informed Chris pressed his brows together again.

"But you have your moments when you can be an asshole." Mike added.

"I don't see where you are going with this." Chris replied clearly annoyed.

"My point is, I like you and I'm willing to hang out with you." Mike explained stopping to put his hands on his shoulders.

"We're not friends…" Chris mumbled Mike heard but decided to ignore his comment.

* * *

The two sat across each at the fast food restaurant. Mike sucked on the straw drinking his soda. Chris glanced up at him. Why was Mike being so persistent with him? Last time he checked Mike and him weren't very close. In fact Mike was more Josh's friend. Chris sighed pulling his phone.

"Stop." Mike spoke Chris looked up to see Mike staring at him.

"Put that away." He pointed.

"I'm just checking my messages." Chris replied.

"Look, Josh is on vacation. Not trying to be a dick here but do you really think Josh is going to be to checking _his_ phone like you are?" Mike asked. His words stung but he had a point. Chris lowered his gaze looking at his phone.

"Fine." He replied putting his phone away. With that Mike slammed his hand on the table scaring Chris.

"Atta boy!" He grinned Chris's lips twitched almost turning into a smile. Something he hadn't really done since Josh left. Chris turned his head to the side looking out the window hoping Mike wouldn't notice. Time passed by and it was getting late.

"Michael." Chris called Mike looked back at him.

"Yeah?" He answered. Chris kept his head lowered his cheeks were red.

"Thank you…" Chris finally spat out. Mike looked at him smiling he walked towards him ruffling his blonde hair.

"Any time!" He smiled Chris looked up at him.

* * *

Chris stepped into his room drying his hair he sighed sitting down on his bed he laid back down thinking about his day with Mike. He was okay, he never really ever talked with Mike due to that fact he was _always_ with Josh.

"Hmm…" Chris closed his eyes for a moment. Till he gasped sitting back.

"My phone!" He stood up grabbing his phone checking it. While with Mike he didn't check his phone at all! Maybe Josh had messaged him! Chris checked.

 _"Hey."_ He read his heart tightened. How old was this message he pressed his brows together. Blaming Mike for having missed his chance.

"Hey! Sorry for the late reply! How are you?" Chris texted back as he laid in his bed staring at his phone again waiting.

* * *

Chris laid in his bed reading till the bell rang he set the book down getting up. He walked down the stairs opening the door to see Mike. Without a second to spare Chris quickly closed the door only for it to be stopped by Mike's foot in the door.

"Hey!" Mike protested.

"GO. AWAY." Chris growled while pushing the door.

"I walked all the way over here!"

"I don't care!"

"C'mon!" Mike whined Chris sighed letting the door go.

"Thought we could hang out today!" Mike exclaimed letting himself in.

"I'm busy." Chris replied.

"Could watch a movie!" Mike suggested not caring if he was or was not busy.

"I don't have any movies." Chris replied closing the door.

"You can't be that lame four eyes." Mike replied looking back at him Chris looked at him annoyed.

"I'll see what I can find." He grumbled walking passed him. He wasn't going to give up that was clear. Mike followed up behind him with a smile. Chris sat on the couch in his living room with Mike next to him as the movie played on the television. Chris rested his face in the palm of his hand he was tired, he had tried staying up late waiting for Josh to message him. Chris's eyes fell shut as he drifted off to sleep. Mike looked over to see him sleeping he leaned over to him removing his glasses for him only to stop and stare.

"He's got long lashes…" Mike blushed he felt his body leaning in closer to Chris. His heart beating loud against his chest, he swallowed hard as he stared at those perfect pink pouty lips he had. Mike closed his eyes pressing his lips to Chris's. _"Soft…"_ He pulled way to see he was still asleep he wanted more but knew he shouldn't.

"Mm… Josh…" Chris mumbled in his sleep. Mike smirked sitting back watching him sleep. Chris was woken up by the sound of a door closing. He jumped looking around the room was dark but the tv was left on.

"Ugh…" Chris groaned rubbing his eyes. He sat up to see there was a blanket left on him.

"Was this… Mike?" Chris wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _"Alright everyone settle down and take your seats!" The teacher instructed._

 _"Welcome to science class, the person you are sitting next to you is going to be you're the lab partner for the rest of the trimester." He informed._

 _"So I want to take a minute and introduce yourself to one another." Mike looked over to see the young cheery curly haired boy._

 _"I'm Josh! Nice to meet you man!" He greeted holding his hand out. Mike smiled taking his hand._

 _"Michael, or just Mike." He introduced._

 _"Looks like we're lab partners!" Josh grinned._

 _"Looks like it." Mike replied._

* * *

Mike laid on his bed staring up at his ceiling remembering when he had met Josh. It was his freshmen year of high school. He liked Josh he was a cool guy, caring, funny, and not bad looking. Who wouldn't like him? So it made sense for Chris to have fallen for him considering he had known him since they were younger. Mike rolled on to his side, why couldn't he and Chris have meet in the third grade? Why did he get the pleasure of meeting Chris in high school?

"This is stupid…" Mike scuffed getting up ruffling his hair messing it up.

* * *

 _Mike walked down the hall of the school heading for his locker till he came to a stop to see the group of boys._

 _"You won't mind if we borrow this right?" The boy asked holding the paper in his hand._

 _"Yeah, we're just gonna compare answers!" The other laughed as the blonde haired boy with glasses frowned saying nothing back._

 _"We'll be sure to give it back to you this time." The third boy assured._

 _"Why don't you morons put a little more effort into your studies?" Mike spoke._

 _"Huh?" The boys looked over to see Mike glaring at them._

 _"Pfft! Fuck you pretty boy!"_

 _"Oh I'm flattered but you're not my type." He replied as he approached him. It only took Mike a few minutes to beat some sense into the bullies and get the boy's work back._

 _"You ok?" Mike asked looking down at him. The boy nodded sniffing._

 _"Uh h-hey don't cry!" Mike panicked._

 _"Thank you…" The boy smiled Mike blushed. Why was he getting flustered over a guy he helped?_

 _"Uhh, don't mention." Mike replied._

 _After the incident they went their separate ways. Josh had invited him to join him and his friend for lunch._

 _"Miiiiike!" Josh greeted as Mike smiled taking a seat across from him._

 _"Hey man." Mike greeted._

 _"Where's your friend?" Mike asked taking a bite from his apple. Josh sat looking around._

 _"Dunno." He replied._

 _"Ah! There he is!" Josh pointed Mike looked over his eyes going wide to see the boy who was being harassed by the punks._

 _"Sorry I'm late." He apologized sitting next to Josh._

 _"It's cool, let me introduce you! Mike, Chris, Chris Mike!" Josh smiled. Chris sat looking at Mike smiling._

 _"Hi, nice to meet you." Chris greeted holding his hand out. Mike smiled shaking his hand._

 _"Likewise." Mike replied. He sat watched the two talk he noticed the way Chris was behaving around Josh._

 _"Does he…?" Mike thought to himself watching the bashful blonde smile._

* * *

Chris laid on his bed scrolling on his phone he was on his social media, bored till something caught his eye. Chris sat up holding his phone in hand his heart sinking to see the image that was posted.

"Josh?" Chris asked clicking on the image, a post from Beth.

 _"Enjoying the family vacation in Greece! And so is my brother Josh!"_ The text read as Chris stared at the photo of Josh rubbing lotion on the back of some random chick.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: chapter 5! Ahh the drama! The choices! What will Chris do? Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Chris sat at his deck he reached over grabbing his phone he was shaking with so many mixed emotions. Was Josh cheating on him? Or worse did Josh realize he made a mistake in being with Chris..? Chris stopped as the tears hit his phone screen.

"What is going on Josh…? Why haven't you called me…?" Chris sobbed unsure of what to do. The fear he felt kept him from wanting to know but a part of him needed answers.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Mike asked. Chris snapped back looking up to see Mike looking at concerned. That's right as usual Mike harassed him to go out. This was good though Chris needed a distraction.

"Y-Yeah." Chris replied.

"Stay up late waiting for Josh's messages again?" Mike asked Chris flinched to hear _his_ name. Mike pressed his brows together taking note of his action.

"Uh y-yeah." Chris lied.

"I'm not feeling to well, I'm going to head home now. Thanks for today Mike." Chris smiled standing up.

"I'll walk you!" Mike offered

"N-no you don't need to, really I don't want to bother you…"

"It's no bother." Mike replied. Chris sighed. He should know by now Mike was stubborn.

"Fine…" Chris replied. The two walked back it was a silence walk back. Mike picked up that Chris wasn't in the mood to talk. Should he probe?

"So you going to tell me what's wrong?" Mike asked Chris smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"Chris, I know you. I can tell when something isn't right." Mike added. Chris pressed his brows together. Again he was claiming to know him.

"Mike, I'm fine. Just tired like you said I'm staying up waiting for a message that won't come." Chris replied. Chris turned walking to his front door. Mike stood next to him watching him unlock the door.

"I appreciate you. You're a good…. Friend." Chris blushed, Mike had been spending time with him and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed to be calling him a friend when not too long ago he was yelling that he wasn't.

"Again. Thanks." Chris smiled as he opened his door only to be pushed in and have the door be closed.

"What the hell!?" Chris asked as Mike grabbed him by the collar of his shirt shoving him to the wall with force.

"Ah! Mike what the hell!?" Chris asked annoyed only to freeze to see Mike's face close to his. He could feel his breathe. _"So close…"_ Chris thought.

"A friend…? Is that all you see me as…?" Mike asked with a pained look in his eyes.

"W-what…?" Chris asked confused to see him hurt.

"Can't you see…?" Mike asked leaning in closer. Chris stood wide eye feeling his heart pound loud his chest. Mike released his hold on Chris's shirt.

"I want to hold you… so bad…." Mike confessed resting his head on Chris's shoulder. Chris stood wide eye with flushed cheeks.

* * *

Chris laid on his bed thinking about what happened today with Mike. _"Be with me… I would never leave you…."_ The words repeated over and over in his mind it was driving Chris crazy! What the hell was going on? Everything was upside down, how long had Mike felt this way? And what he was saying, was it true? Chris jumped to hear his phone chime. He sat up looking at his phone his heart racing. He reached over seeing the name. "Josh." Chris couldn't help but be relieved that it was Josh and not Mike, he was not ready to face him after what happened. Wait! It was Josh! Why wasn't his heart racing like before? Oh no…

 _"Hey, how have you been?"_ Chris read the text message.

"Good, you?" He texted back.

 _"I'm alright, hey let's get on video chat could have some fun ;)"_ Chris was a little surprised that Josh had actually replied this time. Chris pressed his brows together he didn't really like the idea of getting on video chat.

"Ok." Chris texted back. He sat up turning his lap top on. He took a while to set up. Chris sat on his chair waiting as he connected. His heart was racing but not over the fact he was going to see Josh but for other reason.

"Hey!" Josh greeted Chris forced a smile.

"H-hey." He greeted back.

"It's good to see you, I miss you." Josh spoke. The room he was in was dim and seemed empty.

"I miss you too, where's your family?" Chris asked.

"Out, I'm alone right now." Josh smiled hinting off. Chris blushed looking away. Though he was on a screen he couldn't bring himself to look at Josh.

"Chris…." Josh called Chris jumped looking back.

"Y-yeah?" Chris answered.

"Touch yourself." Josh suggested. Chris sat swallowing hard his heart beating faster.

"I-I…" Chris stuttered feeling embarrassed to be doing such a thing in front of his laptop screen.

"Close your eyes." Josh advised. Chris exhaled trying to calm himself. He closed his eyes slipping his hand into pants grabbing his member and began stroking himself. Josh watching as Chris began to touch himself.

"Nhh…" Chris moaned as he tilted his head back losing himself into the pleasure. Chris's mind working up a fantasy of Josh there with him, it was Josh's hand touching him not his. Everything was going well till.

 _"Chris…" Chris opened his eyes looking back to see Mike behind him. Chris looked down to see Mike's hands stroking him._

 _"Do you feel good, Chris…?" Mike asked pumping his hand._

"Yeah…" Chris replied.

"Ahh….nhh hah…" Chris panted as his body jumped.

"Nhh, M-Mike!" Chris moaned.

 _"Chris?" the voice called._

 _"Chris?"_ The voice called again, Chris shot his eyes open to see Josh on his screen looking at him.

"Chris… y-you, why were you calling out for Mike….?" Josh asked, Chris sat paralyzed to what he let slip out from his lips.

"I have to go!" Chris panicked leaning over closing the app.

"Chris! Wait!" Josh yelled.

"What just happened…?" Chris asked himself looking down to see his stained hand.

"Mike…? What the hell am I doing thinking about him…?" Chris swallowed hard scared of what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _"I love you." Chris confessed. Josh stood looking at his blonde friend wide eye caught off guard by his confession._

 _"What?" Josh asked, Chris lowered his gaze to the ground. Maybe this was a bad idea._

 _"I-I…. " He was stuck he had been suppressing his feelings for so long and he had slipped up. He never really intended to tell Josh about his true feelings. Being his friend was enough for him_

 _"I meant it like a brother!" Chris lied smiling._

 _"Yeah! Didn't mean anything weird!" Chris laughed._

 _"Chris."_

 _"Uh?"_

 _"Do you want to date me?" Josh asked plainly. Chris stood his cheeks turning red to hear the proposal._

 _"I-y-yes…" Chris replied._

* * *

Chris laid in bed he was feeling the most confused he had ever felt in his life. He just didn't seem to know what his heart wanted anymore. He loved Josh, but Mike had begun to grow on him. It wasn't like Josh was gone forever, he was eventually going to be coming back… oh crap. Josh _will_ be coming back! And then what? Would Josh confront Chris about what had happened? Chris closed his eyes hating this feeling.

"Why did you have to go…?" Chris gritted his teeth.

"It's your fault for leaving!" Chris buried his face into his pillow.

* * *

 _Chris stood next to Josh he glanced over at him. They had started dating. Chris slowly reached over brushing his hand against Josh wanting to hold his hand. This only caused him to jump and pull his hand back. The action hurt Chris a little._

 _"S-sorry…" Chris apologized._

 _"N-no you're fine… just I wasn't expecting it." Josh explained blushing. This was new to him. Did he love Chris? Maybe, he felt something for his friend. Chris was beginning to wonder if maybe Josh was only humoring him._

 _"Josh…" Chris called._

 _"You don't have to force yourself to be with me…" Chris smiled looking at him. Josh stared at Chris._

 _"I'm not! It's just, this is new to me…" Josh explained. He had that right, all of his previous relationships were with women and to suddenly switch to men._

* * *

Chris laid thinking back of when Josh and he began to date, Chris could never shake the feeling that Josh wasn't 100% sure on his choice. That was until they had sex.

 _"J-Josh… aah s-slow down…" Chris cried looking back at Josh._

 _"Hahh, this feels really good…." Josh groaned panting holding Chris steady._

 _"Chris… can I do it harder?" Josh asked leaning down pressing his chest to Chris's back. This was their first time ever having sex and Josh clearly wanted to go all out._

 _"Josh, I'm not a woman!" Chris growled._

 _"Please… I want to feel more…" Josh replied. Chris closed his eyes clenching the sheet. He loved Josh and would do anything to make him happy and please him._

 _"F-fine…" Chris replied._

 _"Mmm, sex with you is great…"Josh spoke._

 _"Huh…?"_

 _"I can cum inside of you and not worrying about getting you pregnant…" Josh smiled as he thrusted his hips hard making Chris whimper._

* * *

Chris laid staring up at his ceiling thinking back on his relationship with Josh. Only now does he realize how blind he was. Josh didn't love him, well not at the start. It wasn't until he slept with him that he began to show affection towards. Josh was naïve, but so was Chris. The things he said hurt but Chris was blinded by joy to ever let what Josh said bother him. Chris's phone chimed he sat up grabbing his phone he frowned to read the name. Mike.

 _"Chris, I'm sorry for what I said. To spring out a confession like that, it wasn't fair to you… I know how much you love Josh… but I meant every word I said… "_ Chris sat feeling his heart race.

 _"I hope you are doing well… call me if you need anything. I'll hear you out."_ Chris couldn't fight the smile that spread on his lips.

"I'm fine. Thank you for caring, maybe we can hang-" Chris stopped typing. This had to stop. This was getting out of hand. What the hell was he doing? It wasn't fair to be taking advantage of Mike's kindness knowing how much he cared for him.

* * *

Josh sat looking at his phone he was looking at the text messages he had sent to Chris. _"So few…"_ Josh thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel at fault. But the question still remained, did Josh love Chris? Did he love him the way Chris loved him? Sure Josh would tell Chris he loved him but did he mean it? Anyone can say it and not really mean it. Josh knew deep down how much Chris loved him, it was clear with how he treated him.

 _"M-Mike…"_ Chris's voice echoed in his head. This only upset Josh he clenched his fist not liking the fact that Chris, the one who claimed to love him was calling out another man's name.

"Do you really love me as you claim?" Josh wondered feeling his jealousy rise.

 **A/N: I took a different approach with Josh and Chris, as in no Josh didn't love Chris from the start it was a one sided love. Till Josh ended up falling for Chris of course. So yes Josh is kind of an asshole. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

The doorbell rang making Chris look up from his laptop. He stood up making his way down the stairs to answer the door.

"Yes?" Chris asked opening it only to freeze. Josh stood looking at him none too happy.

"J-Josh…?" Chris stuttered stepping back allowing him to enter and close the door behind him.

"So, what have _you_ been up to?" Josh asked clearly questioning his loyalty.

"N-nothing. Why are you here?" Chris asked feeling his anxiety level rise.

"I don't see you for a month and that's the first thing you say to me? You don't sound very loving." Josh replied now standing in front of Chris staring down at him.

"Look, whatever you're thinking it's all false…." Chris defended.

"What I'm thinking? What do you mean…?" Josh asked resting his hands on Chris's waist.

"I just came to see you…." Josh informed leaning in closer. Chris turned his head to the side keeping Josh from kissing him. This irritated Josh, why was he acting this way? Was he not happy to see him? Josh grabbed Chris by his chin forcing him to face him. They stared at each other for a moment before Josh crashed his lips to Chris's.

"Nh!" Chris flinched as he was kissed rough. Chris gasped feeling Josh's hands on his ass giving him a rough squeeze.

"Ah! J-Josh! Wait!" Chris yelled pushing back but failed as Josh grabbed his hands pinning them above his head.

"How far have you gone with Mike?" Josh asked looking at him.

"W-what?"

"Well? What have you done with _him_ …?" Josh asked while slipping his hand into Chris's pants.

"Stop-! I-I don't want to do this!" Chris yelled struggling.

"Did you suck him off…?" Josh asked. He felt himself getting angrier as he asked the questions.

"No! Please stop!" Chris cried.

"Not until you remember, you belong to me! And only _me_ …!" Josh informed as he leaned in biting his neck.

"Aahh!" Chris winced to feel his teeth sink into his skin.

"St…op…." Chris was scared he closed his eyes hoping this was just a bad dream and he would wake up soon. He had never seen Josh so upset before. What was going to happen? Would he hurt him? Would Josh really have it in him to? Everything that was happening was stopped. Chris felt his arms being released he opened his eyes to see Mike pinning Josh against the wall.

"M-Mike…?" Chris called out.

"Did you enjoy him!?" Josh asked growling at Mike.

"You need to calm down, _nothing_ happened between us." Mike replied narrowing his eyes.

"Why should I believe you?!" Josh asked.

"I'm not going to force Chris to do anything he doesn't want to." Mike informed. Chris stood the words touched his heart. Josh pushed Mike away looking at him then at Chris. Chris looked away rubbing his arm. Josh left leaving the two alone.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked turning to Chris who nodded.

"Y-yeah…"

"Your neck…" Mike frowned looking at the bite wound.

"It doesn't hurt." Chris replied covering it with his hand.

"Let me clean it for you." Mike offered. Chris nodded as he walked upstairs to the bathroom. Chris sat on the closed toilet as Mike pulled the first aid out. What just happened? Everything was happening so fast Chris couldn't process any of it. When did he come back? Why didn't he tell him?

"Might sting a little." Mike informed as he patted the wound gently with the cotton ball soaked with disinfect.

"Mike… thank you…." Chris spoke, Mike looked up at Chris giving a weak smile.

"Any time…" He replied looking up at Chris only to freeze to have Chris lean in and press his lips to his. Mike was still with wide eyes, this was wrong. Chris was kissing him for the wrong reasons and Mike had to stop it. Mike pulled away Chris opened his eyes looking at him.

"Don't…" Mike pleaded not wanting to do something he'll regret.

"I love you…" Chris confessed.

"No, you only think that." Mike corrected. Chris pressed his brows together.

"Look, this was my fault I'm the one who put the idea in your head I'm sorry…" Mike apologized getting up to leave.

"Mike!" Chris yelled stopping him.

"I-I do love you!" Chris confessed again. Mike gave him a pained smiling turning to him holding his face in his hands.

"I want to believe you… I really do." Mike informed placing a kiss to his temple and leaving. Chris sat alone as the tears ran down his cheek. Everything was upside, Chris now was lost. He loved Mike he could feel it, but he still cared for Josh. The two were different in many ways especially when it came down to Chris.

* * *

Josh laid in his bed, he was back home but he was restless. How the hell did Mike ended up stealing Chris from him? Josh closed his eyes rolling onto his side he was irritated.

 _"Fine, you want Chris? Well you can have him. He was boring anyway._ " Josh thought to himself. The words hurt to say but did he mean it? Who knew? He came to love him and he now realized this. What did he feel for Chris at the beginning? A neutral feeling. Not hate but not love. Right in the middle. He liked Chris, but love? Josh didn't see it coming.

"Fuck…" Yes Josh had come to love Chris more than he could have ever imagined, he doubt Chris loved him as _much_ as he did. But now everything that he had, had slipped out of his hand. No way would Chris want to be with after the stunt he pulled, Josh had never lost his cool like that before. Why now? Why realize the love he had for Chris now…?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Short I know, I'm sorry. T^T but still hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _"Are you going to the party tonight? Because you really should. You seem really down lately. I know, I know you don't want to talk about, but maybe going well get your mind off whatever is bothering you."_ Chris sat reading the text message he received from Ashley.

"Yeah... maybe you are right."

 _"So is that a yes?"_

"Yeah, see you there." Chris smiled setting his phone down. How many days had passed since Josh and Mike clashed? Chris stood up from his chair he walked over looking outside his window.

 _"You're mine!"_ Josh's voice echoed.

 _"I wish I believed you…"_ Mike's voice lapped in. Chris closed his eyes sighing. No, no more thinking. Thinking only brought pain and confusion. The time he had away from both was a good thing, it gave him time to think of what he wanted. Chris walked to his bed laying down.

"This party better help…" He told himself.

* * *

Chris sat alone in the bench outside while the music played, the house was filled with people partying. Chris looked up at the night sky admiring the view of the stars.

"There you are!" The voice exclaimed. Chris looked back to see Ashley smiling at him.

"Hey…" He greeted as she sat down next to him.

"Having fun?" She asked trying to get him to open him up.

"Uh yeah." Chris replied clapping his hands together entwining his fingers.

"Chris, you can talk-"

"How about drinks!" Chris smiled cutting her off.

"Uh s-sure, why not?" Ash smiled as she followed Chris back into the house. Chris and Ash gathered at the table where shots were being done.

"Woo!" The blonde girl screamed throwing her arms up in the air.

"Jess?" Chris asked. The blonde turned around smiling.

"Welcome to my party!" She greeted walking away from the shot table. Yup she was drunk already.

"She looks like she's having fun." Ash pointed out.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Chris smiled grabbing the two shot glasses handing one to Ash. Both downed the hard liquor, and both made a face to feel it burn down their throat.

"Oh my God!" Ash laughed trying to endure the feeling.

"Yeah! That hit the spot!" Chris smiled wiping his mouth clean grabbing another shot. Hours passed and both were now smashed. Everything around was spinning and Chris was enjoying the high. This is what he wanted a night where he could forget his troubles. A night without Josh or Mike or at least that's what he wanted.

"Josh!" Jess smiled walking over to Josh.

"Hey Jess." Josh greeted forcing a smile as she threw her arms around him catching him off guard.

"Glad you could come!" She smiled hanging off of him.

"I see you've been at it for a while now." He replied trying to pull her off of him.

"Come, let's get a nice cool beer in that hand of yours!" Jess smiled leading him into the kitchen for a drink. Once in the kitchen it was chill everyone else was where the music was playing.

"Here." Jess smiled holding a drink for him. Josh took the drink popping it open taking a sip.

"So, tell me Josh…" Jess smiled looking him up and down while playing with a blonde lock of her hair.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" She asked. Josh lowered his gaze. Was he still was Chris? Did Chris still want him after what he did? Josh had kept his distance from Chris giving him his space. Josh cleared his throat looking up to see Jess approaching him having unbuttoned her shirt exposing her pink bra.

"What are you doing?!" Josh asked looking away. Jess smiled draping her arms around him.

"Hehe, I know you like me." Jess grinned.

"That's actually debatable!" Josh replied grabbing her arms trying to pull them off.

"Excuse me?" She asked a little annoyed. The door opened both looked over. Chris stood looking at the two he was a little unsteady using the door for support.

"Josh…?"

"Shit! Chris, no wait!" Josh yelled as Chris turned and left.

"Chris!" Josh yelled out chasing after him.

"Where are you going?!" Jess asked stopping him from leaving.

"Let go of me you tramp!" Josh replied jerking his arm free.

"What!?"

* * *

Chris made his way out of the house with tears streaming down his face. This was his fault, he had lost Josh over something that should have never been, and now he was in the arms of someone else. Jessica for the matter. Chris began to wonder though, while together did Josh ever even come to care for him at all? Had he even wanted to be with Chris in the first place? Something now Chris was going to have to live with. Chris ran he was outside now, no sign of Josh. Good. Chris kept running stepping into the road too distracted with the pain in his chest he forget to look for cars. Chris gasped looking over to see the bright light coming at him. Chris shut his eyes was he going to die right here right now? What a shitty way to go out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woo! Long chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 9**

"What the fuck!?" The voice yelled. Chris blinked to see the car had barely stopped in time.

"S-sorry… I-I…." He tried to explain.

"Chris?" The voice asked Chris looked up to see Mike.

"Mike…?"

"W-what are you-? Fuck! Are you okay!?" Mike asked rushing to him.

"Y-yeah just a scratch." He replied holding his hand up before passing out.

"Chris!"

* * *

Chris opened his eyes he was in a room lying in bed. He groaned his head was aching a bit he sat up to see his hand was wrapped up. He touched his face, his glasses were missing. Chris exited the room, where was he? What happened? He remember Mike but where was he now? Chris entered the living room looking around he walked closer to see Mike asleep on the couch.

"Mike…" Chris smiled but soon frowned. The reason he ran. It came back to him, Josh and Jess. Chris covered his mouth with his hand.

"Are you awake?" Mike asked Chris gasped looking over to him.

"I-I thought you were asleep…" Chris replied. Mike sat up pulling the blanket off of him.

"Chris." Mike spoke. Chris stood watching him waiting for him to finish talking.

"What happened?" Mike asked. Chris looked down, he really didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to before and he didn't want to now especially since Josh had moved on.

"Hehe, just got stupid drunk." Chris lied looking up at Mike. Mike stood up walking to him not saying anything. Chris looked up at Mike and couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He was being serious, an attitude Mike hardly used.

"You were crying, was it Josh?" Mike asked. Chris looked away.

"It's…. it doesn't matter anymore. We're done." Chris informed.

"You broke up?" Mike asked a little surprised.

"Y-yeah…" Chris replied only to get pulled into an embrace.

"I'm sorry…" Mike spoke. Chris stood wide eye with Mike's arms around him. It felt nice. Being embraced by someone who cared about you, it had been a while since he was held. Chris slowly rested his hands on Mike's strong back burying his face in his chest. Maybe he was supposed to be with Mike in the end, it felt right. Mike had been nothing but honest with Chris. It showed Mike had cared. Chris pulled away from the embrace looking up at Mike encouraging him to lean down at kiss him. Mike blushed a bit his heart now was beating loud against his chest. Mike leaned down pressing his lips to Chris's. It was the sweetest kiss both had ever experienced. Mike pulled away as Chris wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Mike… will you…?" Chris asked too embarrassed to finish his questions.

"Only if you're sure…" Mike replied resting his hands on Chris's waist.

"I'm sure…" Chris answered. Mike smiled as he suddenly threw Chris over his shoulder taking him back to the bedroom.

"Ah!" Chris gasped startled by his sudden action. Mike kicked the door open laying Chris down. Mike rested his head on Chris's shoulder.

"Since high school I've wanted this…." Mike confessed. High school? Does he mean since they meant? Chris's heart was squeezed high school, he remember his time with Josh. But knowing Mike has liked him since high school was a little nice to know.

"Heh, patience is a virtue." Chris replied.

"I'll try and be gentle." Mike warned. His cheeks were a slight red. Chris couldn't help but find Mike cute at the moment. He pulled him in kissing him as they both began to undress each other.

* * *

Chris clenched the sheet under him with his fist. His body was covered in sweat. He moaned feeling Mike's fingers go in deep and spreading inside of him.

"Aah!" Chris cried. Mike licked his upper lip enjoying the view of Chris in pleasure.

"Does it feel good….?" Mike asked Chris nodded with his eyes closed. It had been a while for Chris and he had to quickly adjust to the feeling if he wanted Mike to go all the way.

"M-Mike, hurry put it in…"Chris pleaded looking back at him.

"You're not a woman, I can't just slip it in." Mike informed.

"I don't care, hurry I want to feel you…. " Chris tried again as he reached behind spreading his cheeks for him. Mike swallowed hard, was this some test?

"Fuckk…" Mike gritted his teeth pulling his fingers out. He spat on his palm coating his stiff cock. He jerked Chris down towards his member. He grabbed his length rubbing against his wet hole teasing him.

"Mike…!" Chris gritted his teeth wanting him to fill him already.

"Sorry…" Mike smiled as he eased into him. Chris bit into the pillow feeling Mike stretching him out. He was a bit thicker than his previous lover.

"Nnhhh…." Mike groaned pushing in slowly.

"T-ight…." Mike commented as he held Chris's waist still while he pushed forward.

"M-Mike!" Chris moaned enduring the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Mike asked stopping.

"N-no, I'm fine…. keeping going d-don't ahh stop…" Chris replied pushing back on Mike making him moan. Mike thrusted his hips entering fully.

"Nhhh I won't move…" Mike panted letting him adjust. Chris laid with tears running down his face.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked leaning down to him planting kisses on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Chris replied looking back at Mike as he leaned in claiming his lips.

"Mmm… you can move…" Chris informed. Mike smiled as he sat back up. He began to slowly rock his hips back and forth causing nothing but sweet sounds to fall from Chris's lips. Mike closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Chris's hole tighten around his member.

"Fuck… you're squeezing my dick so hard its driving me crazy…" Mike commented shuddering thrusting his hips harder. Mike wrapped his arm around Chris pulling him back so that he was on his lap. Chris gasped feeling himself sliding in more.

"Aahh….!" Chris dug his nails into Mike's arms that held him close. Mike thrusted his hips upward into Chris, who tilted his head back exposing his neck. Mike leaned in sucking hard on the soft spot, he pulled his lips away to see the mark left behind. Mike rested his hands on Chris's waits raising him a bit only to bring him back down hard on his cock.

"Nhhh! M-Mike…" Chris shuddered enjoying the roughness being displayed by him. Mike laid down letting Chris ride him. The mix of Mike thrusting upward and Chris pushing down was an amazing thrill for both. Mike tilted his head back on the pillow as his grip tightened on Chris.

"Fuck!" Mike groaned his thrust now fast and hard with need.

"Mike!" Chris cried spilling his seed. Chris shuddered feeling Mike's warm seed fill him up. Chris moaned getting some strange pleasure from it. Chris panted as he pulled himself off of. He laid down next to Mike, both laid in silence. Till Mike rolled onto his side looking at Chris.

"I care about you, I always have…." Mike informed which made Chris smile.

"I promise you… I will never hurt you." Mike added reaching over caressing Chris's cheek. The kind gesture made Chris close his eyes, he was a bit tired from everything that had happened.

"Thank you for giving me a chance…." Mike added. A chance? What did he mean by that Chris wondered, he would have asked but was already hit by sleep. Were Mike and him now a couple...? Is that what Chris wanted? Or was he just taking advantage of Mike?

 **A/N: 0^0**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

"You need to get the fuck out of here!" The voice yelled.

"Or else what!? You won't fucking hit me you pussy!" The second voice yelled.

"Dude!" Chris opened his eyes slowly. What was going on? Who was fighting?

"Fuck you man! I need to talk to Chris!" Chris sat up to hear his name be called. He heard the door slam which made him jump. He pulled the blanket off of him going to investigate. Chris stepped into the living room to see Mike cursing holding his lip that bleed.

"Mike!" Chris rushed to him.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Was that-?" Chris asked.

"Josh? Yeah, and by the looks of it he's not taking the break up with you too well." Mike replied sitting down. Chris walked to the fridge pulling out some frozen peas, he grabbed the small towel wrapping the bag handing it to Mike.

"I'm sorry." Chris apologized feeling at fault.

"No, he needs to get over it. He's the one who fucked up." Mike pointed trying to make Chris feel better. Chris rubbed his arm looking to the side. Things were over between him and Josh right? They hadn't talked in a while and when Chris saw him with Jess he assumed it was over.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked Chris looked back at Mike forcing a smile.

"N-nothing just… trying to cope with what Josh did to you, because of me…" Chris lied.

"I'm fine, it's not that bad." Mike assured standing up walking to Chris.

"You're worth it." Mike smiled resting his temple against Chris's. The dagger twisted in his heart, Chris right now was feeling doubt about everything that had happened. Josh and Jessica, sex with Mike everything happened so fast and now that Chris was sober and calm he was contemplating everything. Had he made a mistake? Chris's chin was pulled up as Mike pressed his lips to his.

"How's your body...?" Mike asked out of concern.

"I-I'm fine." Chris replied blushing. Damn it Mike stop being so caring! Chris couldn't help but love this side of Mike. Chris wrapped his arms around Mike pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

"Mmm! We just did it last night." Mike pulled back looking down at Chris.

"I want to go again, please?" Mike smiled leaning down to him as they made their way back to the bed.

* * *

Chris stood getting dressed while Mike slept peacefully in the bed. Chris looked back at him he felt bad for what he was about to do, but he had to do it. If he really wanted something with Mike he would have to face _him._

* * *

Chris stood in front of the door ringing the doorbell, he was nervous his palms were sweaty he could hear the footsteps as the door was pulled open.

"H-hey." Chris greeted. Josh stood with his eyes wide to see him.

"Chris."

"Can I come in?" Chris asked.

"Of course!" Josh stepped aside letting him in closing the door behind him.

"Chris, look I know it looked bad but believe me, I didn't do anything with her!" Josh assured Chris looked at him lowering his gaze processing the information.

"I would never cheat on you, I love you!" Josh added grabbing Chris by the shoulders making Chris look up at him.

"Josh I-I…" Chris looked up at Josh the tears collected as he tried to confess his crime.

"You slept with Mike…." Josh finished. Chris looked away feeling ashamed. Josh sighed he had a feeling that's what Mike was trying to hide when he visited him. Josh stepped back putting some distance between him turning his back to him.

"J-Josh! I thought you had moved on! You didn't contact me at all! Even when you were gone!" Chris defended Josh turned back facing him.

"Jesus Chris! Just because I don't contact you when I'm away doesn't mean I moved on! And the reason I didn't contact when I came back was because I thought you needed some time to yourself!" Josh explained. Chris blinked the tears were running down his cheek as he looked down.

"Chris just go, I need to be alone right now." Josh advised.

"Josh!" Chris called out.

"Go." Josh repeated. Chris stepped back leaving. Shit had really hit the fan.

* * *

The music played loud in the bar as Josh sat staring at his drink. He had to think of what to do, did he want to fight to get Chris back? Or should he let him go. Josh grabbed his drink tilting it drinking the liquor. Josh smiled thinking. Mike won't have him for long Chris will come back to him. They had, had sex numerous times Josh knew Chris's body all to well. Mike? What did he know? He wasn't going to be able to give Chris what he wanted.

"I'll wait." Josh smiled raising his empty glass. He wanted to hurt Mike, show him what it felt like to have someone taken from you. Only Josh wouldn't need to do anything. He would let Chris do all the work.

* * *

Chris entered his room closing his door behind him. He laid down staring up at the ceiling he covered his face with his arms. His phone chimed, Chris pulled his phone out.

 _"Where are you? Are you ok?"_ Chris read the message from Mike. Chris sighed he lost Josh but got Mike, so why did he feel so sad? Didn't he love Mike? Wasn't he the one who encouraged Mike to have sex with him? He didn't want to tell Mike it was a mistake, that would crush him he couldn't deal with that right now. Chris rolled on to his side replying back to the message.

"I'm fine, I just came home. Sorry." Chris set his phone down closing his eyes. This was all wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen. Why did Mike have to get involved? Why couldn't he just leave him alone? A part of Chris resented Mike. But in the end it came back to Chris.

 _"Take responsibility."_

 _"This was no one's fault but your own."_ The voice in his mind was right.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

"Here we are!" Mike smiled setting the tray of food down in front of Chris. Mike sat across from Chris, enjoying the fast food they had ordered. Everything was going well. Chris was moving on with Mike, Josh had made no attempts in contacting Chris which was probably the best.

"Hey!" The voice greeted both looked up to see Josh with a smile on his face. Chris sat wide eye to see him.

"Josh..." Chris spoke Mike cleared his throat.

"Hey man." Mike greeted back.

"Can I sit?" Josh pointed. He was acting casual as if nothing was wrong.

"Uh…" Chris looked over at Mike.

"Um sure." Mike replied watching as Josh sat down next to Chris.

"Look, man we're cool." Josh assured.

"Kay." Mike replied trying to figure out what Josh was up to.

"I'm happy for you guys, really. I just want what's best for Chris, and if that's him being with you-" Josh explained. He glanced over at Chris and placed his hand on Chris's thigh giving him a squeeze making him blush.

"Then I'm happy." Josh finished.

"Thanks man." Mike replied knowing Josh didn't mean a single word.

"See you around!" Josh smiled leaving. Chris sat watching him leave, his heart was racing from their encounter. What the hell was that?

"Chris you okay?" Mike asked Chris looked back smiling.

"Yeah just, I didn't think Josh would be so…." Chris paused trying to think of what to say.

"Happy for us?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…." Chris nodded getting an unsettling feeling. Once the two were done with their food they left. Mike held the door open for Chris once outside Mike reached over taking Chris's hand holding it. Chris looked up at Mike wide eye.

"W-what are you doing?" Chris asked with red cheeks.

"Holding your hand?" Mike replied.

"B-but…." Chris hesitated looking down. Mike sighed turning and grabbing Chris's face with his hands.

"I don't give two shits'." He replied Chris looked at him surprised by his choice in words.

"Okay?" Mike asked Chris blushed smiling a bit nodding. The two headed back to Mike's place to hang out. Chris sat on the couch in the living room scrolling through his phone while Mike was in the shower. He was bothered what was Josh up to? Something wasn't right he wanted to know. He sighed looking back he could hear the water running still. Chris grabbed his coat jotting down a note for Mike informing him he went out for a bit.

* * *

Chris stood ringing the doorbell he waited a moment the door opened, Josh smiled to see him. Chris couldn't help but feel this is what he wanted.

"Well this is a surprise." Josh smiled.

"What are you up to?" Chris asked his eyes narrow.

"Up to? What are you talking about?" Josh asked acting innocent.

"Don't play dumb!" Chris yelled grabbing Josh by the collar of his shirt pushing him back into the house. Chris glared up at Josh till he gasped surprised by his action, he let Josh go stepping back.

"Uh…"

"You seem agitated." Josh pointed out.

"What do you care…?" Chris asked. Josh walked passed Chris closing the front door Chris stood watching him he heard the lock click. Josh turned back to him a smile playing on his lips.

"What are you…?" Chris asked a little scared.

"We both know why you came here, Chris." Josh smiled approaching him making him back into the wall.

"N-no, you're wrong." Chris defended as he looked at the wall then back at Josh. He stood in front of him resting his hands on Chris's waist.

"W-wait." Chris panicked Josh leaned in planting kisses on his neck making him blush and a shiver run down his spin.

"I-I'm with Mike…" Chris reasoned Josh grabbed Chris's leg raising it as he grinned against him.

"Aah…" Chris moaned enjoying the feeling of his bulge rubbing against him.

"Then what are you doing here….?" Josh asked.

"In my arms…?" Chris opened his eyes a bit feeling Josh's hand slid up his shirt.

"Is Mike not doing it for you?" Josh whispered in his ear in an arrogant tone. And with that Chris's fist flew. Josh stumbled back holding his red cheek with his lip bleeding. Chris stood wide eye his body trembling.

"Tch… really?" Josh asked wiping the blood away. Chris fixed his shirt as he walked passed Josh only to be grabbed.

"Are you really going to do this…?" Josh asked. Chris looked over his shoulder.

"You were never sure about being with me…" Chris informed. Josh narrowed his eye and quickly pinned Chris to the door looking down at him. Chris looked into Josh's eyes, he was scared.

"Maybe at first I was." Josh confessed Chris frowned to hear the truth.

"But that didn't mean I stopped caring about you…" Josh leaned in closer.

"Stop…." Chris denied turning his head.

"Just stop…. I-I can't take this anymore…" Chris gritted his teeth feeling the knot in his throat tighten.

"You know you love me… not Mike…" Josh corrected turning Chris's face to his. Chris opened his eyes looking at Josh.

"Don't deny what you feel." Josh smiled leaning in to kiss him. Chris's phone chimed stopping Josh. Chris blinked snapping back he put his arm up pushing Josh away.

"I-I have to go…." Chris spoke turning his back to Josh unlocking the door. He put his hand on the door knob only to have Josh place his hand over his.

"Chris…." The way he said his name, he could hear the pain in it.

"I'll…. See you around…." He replied opening the door leaving. Josh stood staring at the door he sighed. His plan to get Chris back wasn't working, did Chris really stop loving him and start loving Mike? What had he done? He began to regret not being as caring as he should have when they started dating. Yes he wasn't sure at first but the more intimate time he spent with Chris he began to not care and actually love him. And now all Josh could do is watch…

 **A/N: Josh or Mike? 0^0'**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Chris laid in bed with his hand up in the air staring at it. He smiled to see Josh's hand take his hand entwining their fingers. Chris's hand was slightly smaller than Josh's. Chris looked over to see Josh smiling at him._

 _"What are you thinking about?" Josh asked._

 _"We graduate next month…" Chris replied with a frown._

 _"Hey, we are stilling going to be together." Josh assured Chris smiled._

 _"I love you…" Chris confessed his cheeks turning a slight pink. Josh smiled pulling Chris towards him._

 _"Same here." He replied kissing his temple._

Josh laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking back. He sighed sitting up. Laying around wasn't going to help. He needed to accept the fact Chris was gone. Josh stood up from his bed grabbing his coat going out. He needed to get away get his mind off of Chris.

* * *

Josh sat alone at the table in the coffee shop. He watched as the people outside walked passed. It was calming for him.

"Josh!" The cheerful voice called out. Josh looked back to see Sam smiling at him.

"Sam." Josh smiled.

"May I?" She asked pointing the empty seat across from him. Josh smiled waving her to the seat.

"How was your trip?" Sam asked. Josh smiled looking down at his drink.

"Good." He nodded.

"Heh, _you_ certainly looked like you were having fun. Rubbing lotion on that girls back." Sam informed. Josh looked up at her.

"What?" Josh asked.

"You, rubbing lotion on some girls back on the beach. Beth I think was the one who posted it." He had forgotten about that!

"Josh?" Sam called pulling him back from his thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking is all." He replied shaking his head taking a sip from his drink.

"Got anything going on today?" Sam asked. Josh set his drink down.

"No, not really." He replied.

"Want to accompany me on some errands?" Sam asked blushing a bit tucking her loose blonde lock behind her ear.

"Sure." Josh replied making Sam smile brighter.

The two had hung out the entire day, Josh was laughing and smiling again. This is what he needed. The two walked down the street walking back. They came to a split where they would have to go their separate ways once they ended their conversation.

"This was fun, thanks Sam." Josh smiled slipping his hands into his pant pockets.

"No, thank you for coming with me." Sam replied looking up at him. A moment of silence passed them as Josh cleared his throat.

"Um sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Josh asked.

"I'll be fine, really." Sam assured.

"Alright, I'll see you around." Josh nodded turning to leave, but before he could Sam stopped him she stood on her toes planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Josh stood wide eye watching as she pulled away smiling at him leaving. Josh smiled as he placed his hand over his cheek he turned walking back home. He liked Sam she was pretty, kind, and smart. He never thought she felt something for him, did she like him as well? She must have. Why else would she have kissed him? Josh couldn't help but smile all the way back home.

* * *

Josh stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist he grabbed the smaller towel drying his hair. He opened the door to see Beth with her arms crossed.

"You better have not used all the hot water." Beth warned.

"Oh you know what? I forgot to wash my hair." Josh smiled as he stepped back into the bathroom closing the door.

"Josh!" Beth gasped trying to open the door.

"You've been in there for like 30 minutes!" Beth informed. Josh opened the door again.

"Gotta make sure I look good." Josh remarked with a cocky grin. Beth looked at him not impressed.

"That was lame." She replied.

"Brat." He insulted.

"Get out." Beth replied. Josh smiled as he stepped out ruffling his sister's hair making his way to his room. Josh got dressed and laid down on his bed checking his phone. He smiled to see the text message.

 _"Today was really fun, we should do it again sometime!"_ Josh smiled as he replied.

"Of course! I'd like to see you again soon." He sent the message waiting a minute or so to get a reply from her.

 _"It's a date! :)"_ Josh smiled reading the message. The two texted back and forth till Josh stopped getting texts from her. Must have falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams." Josh texted.

 **A/N: LOL You guys are killing me with the idea of a threesome ending!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

Chris sat on the couch scrolling on his phone while he waited for Mike. He pressed his brows together looking at the post from Josh. It was a picture of him and Sam together. How long had those two been together Chris wondered. A month? No longer. What did it matter Chris was with Mike now and he was happy. Chris sighed signing out of his social media.

"You ready?" Mike asked entering the living room Chris smiled standing up.

"Yeah." He replied Mike held his hand out for Chris, Chris reached out taking it as they left the apartment.

* * *

There was a yearly fair happening, Chris and Mike decided to go a date to enjoy. Chris smiled as he looked around so many things to do he sniffed the air smelling all the food available.

"What do you want to do first?" Mike asked standing next to him.

"Let's try the rides!" Chris grinned. Mike laughed to see him so excited.

They walked heading to the rides. They got the tickets and went on a few rides then tried some games. It was a fun day for both of them. It began to get dark and the rides now were shiny with bright colors. Chris sat at the table waiting for Mike while he ordered their food.

"Mike!" the voice called. Mike looked back to see Josh with Sam.

"Hey." Mike greeted back.

"Babe, why don't you get us a table? I need to talk with Mike." Josh smiled Sam nodded heading off leaving the two.

"You got with Sam." Mike pointed out as Josh nodded.

"Yeah, anyway." Josh spoke.

"Sup?" Mike asked turning his attention to him.

"How's Chris?" Josh asked, Mike sighed crossing his arms.

"He told me what happened." Mike replied.

"Look I'm _really_ sorry about that, but I'm with Sam now. I just want to make sure he's happy I do care for him still." Josh assured raising his hands up.

"Yeah man, he's good." Mike assured Josh smiled to hear.

"Good, take care of him Michael." Josh replied with a smile as he patted his shoulder leaving.

"Number 7!" the cook yelled Mike sighed shaking his head as he went to pick up the order.

Mike walked to the table where Chris was sitting he saw Sam sitting across him talking.

"Hey Sam." Mike greeted sitting the food down.

"Hey Mike." She greeted back as she got up.

"Was good talking to you Chris, I'll see you two around!" She waved leaving the two to enjoy their food. Chris smiled waving as he lowered his gaze.

"You ok?" Mike asked sitting down handing Chris his food.

"Y-yeah." Chris smiled looking up at Mike. Mike sat looking at Chris. He was confident he had won Chris they had been together now for a few months. But there were times were he couldn't help but feel that Chris thought about Josh. He couldn't blame him though he was with Josh since high school. He was sure Chris loved him deeply. But Mike had to be confident.

"Was there anything you wanted to do before we left?" Mike asked trying to distract Chris from whatever he was thinking about.

"There's going to be a firework display." Chris informed.

"Let's go." Mike smiled Chris looked up at him.

"Alright." Chris smiled back. They ate their food and relaxed a bit before heading to the display. It was dark now so they held hands as they made their way to the area where the fireworks would be at. They picked a spot on a hill. Mike sat with Chris next to him, there were others couples closer to the display. It gave the two some privacy but who would be watching them while the fireworks were fired into the sky? Chris sat admiring the colors in the sky. He sat watching them till something caught his eye, a few feet away he could see Josh and Sam together. They were staring into each other's eyes. Josh leaned in kissing Sam. Chris looked away feeling his heart clench in his chest. It hurt, no matter how many months may have passed Chris still loved Josh. Was he ever going to move on? Chris stood up making Mike look up at him.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." He smiled looking down at Mike, it was a good thing it was dark. Mike couldn't see the pain expression Chris wore as he left.

* * *

Chris stood alone in the bathroom he splashed his face with cold water trying to make the tears stop. He choked as the knot snapped again. It hurt. It hurt him to see Josh with someone else. But if Chris was happy with Mike why couldn't Josh be happy? Chris was being selfish. He sniffed wiping his eyes as he reached over for his glasses.

"Here." The voice spoke. Chris looked up gasping to see Josh holding his glasses for him.

"Josh…"

"What's wrong?" Josh asked out of concern. Chris took his glasses looking down.

"Just. Had something in my eye." He lied pointing to eyes. Josh chuckled shaking his head.

"Did you get it out?" Josh asked. Chris looked up at him nodding.

"Think so."

"Let me have a look." Josh smiled as he stepped closer to him. Chris blushed as Josh held his face in his hands. Josh stood looking at his red eyes. Chris's heart was pounding loud against his chest. How long had it been since Josh and he were this close? Josh was close Chris could feel his breath on his face. Without warning Josh crashed his lips to Chris's lips. Chris looked at Josh wide eye as he held his face. Josh pulled away looking into Chris's eyes, Chris was lost for words as Josh leaned in again for another kiss. Chris closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Josh deepen their kiss. Their tongues battled. They stood with locked lips till Chris pulled away gasping for air Josh smiled as he caressed his red cheek.

"Josh…" Chris spoke.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

Chris laid in his bed thinking about the kiss he shared with Josh in the bathroom. It played over and over in his head. He closed his eyes, what had he done? Why did Josh do that? He was with Sam. This incident did not help with him with the thoughts he has been having lately.

"I-I have to tell Mike…." Chris told himself, he couldn't lie to Mike. After the kiss happened Josh had left leaving Chris in the bathroom giving him time to recover. He had gone back to Mike acting as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Josh sighed rolling on to his back resting his arms behind his head thinking about what he had done. He closed his eyes remembering everything perfectly. He missed those soft lips. Why _did_ he do that? He was with Sam, he liked her. But his heart belonged to a different blonde. Guess you could say he acted out in impulse. They had a shared a long deep kiss. He missed him, that much was shown in the kiss they shared and Chris did too. The way he pulled him in. Josh wasn't the only one missing the others company.

* * *

Chris stood outside of Mike's apartment he was feeling all kinds of nerves. Mike had invited him over nothing out of the usual. The door opened Chris stood with a weak smile trying his hardest not to let his guilt show.

"Hey!" Mike greeted letting him.

"H-hey." Chris replied. Once in Mike pulled him into a kiss. It was sweet, caring and loving. Chris felt the guilt grow inside. Mike pulled away frowning.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Heh. N-Nothing." Chris lied walking passed him. Mike stood watching, something was wrong. Did it have to do with Josh? Chris hadn't been himself since last night. Was he still processing the fact that Josh had moved on? Should Mike ask? No, why bring him up? He had Chris. Those doubts he had of Chris could fly out the window now. Mike had nothing to worry about, only thing he was concerned about was keeping Chris happy.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach sometime." Mike spoke. Chris looked back at him. Again that forced smiled.

"Y-yeah sounds good…" Chris replied lowering his gaze. Mike bite his lower lip. Something _was_ wrong. But what could it be?

"Chris, look I'm sorry things didn't work out between Josh and you." Mike finally spoke. Chris looked up at Mike wide eye.

"I can tell by the way you're acting that you're hurting, but please…. Let me try." Mike pleaded looking at Chris. Chris felt his guilt pile up quick by each word Mike spilled from his lips. Mike, he was really trying and it wasn't fair to keep the kiss a secret, how would he react? Would he still want to be with Chris?

"Josh kissed me." Chris finally confessed. Wait. Just Josh? Nooo, it wasn't just Josh Chris played a part in that kiss as well. What the hell was he doing? Was he that scared to tell the truth? Mike stood still processing the information.

"Josh? H-he kissed you?" Mike rephrased. Chris lowered his gaze nodding.

"I-I…." Chris strutted trying to think of what to say next. Should he confess that he liked it? Maybe tell the whole truth and confess he kissed him back? That he still loved Josh even though he was with someone else. No it was too last. Chris was too scared to even look up at Mike. He heard the door slam he looked up to see him gone, and that effect of lying hit him hard.

"Michael!" Chris yelled chasing after him.

* * *

Mike pushed the lobby's front door open with anger. He could hear Chris behind him calling him pleading him to stop but he refused. Happy for both of them!? What a joke! He was willing to forgive the first time but a second time? No.

"Mike please!" Chris yelled grabbing his arm stopping him.

"No! He needs to stop! If he keeps pursuing you then I'll… never have you…" Mike added at the end frowning. Chris looked at him wide eye.

"I have you…. But why do I feel like I don't…?" Mike asked looking up at Chris. The pain in his eyes, how could Chris face him? Chris lowered his gaze the knot forming in his throat was hurting. What was he doing? All he was doing was hurting Mike. He didn't deserve this.

"Please…. Understand Mike…" Chris pleaded as he stepped forward resting his head on Mike's chest, he could feel his heart pounding loud against his chest.

"You're right, Josh still has my heart…." Chris confessed. Mike rested his hands on Chris's shoulders pulling him away. His eyes were glossy almost as if he was at the edge of crying.

"I-I can't do this…" Mike replied Chris's eyes widen as he shook his head. He could fix this! It still wasn't too late.

"No. Mike, I love you too!" Chris smiled reaching up only to have Mike stop him.

"Stop." Mike closed his eyes not wanting to look at Chris.

"Let's end this." Mike added opening his eyes, still not wanting to look at Chris. Mike walked passed Chris leaving him. What just happened? Chris stood as the tears ran down his cheeks he blinked swallowing the knot in his throat. He lowered his gaze to ground.

* * *

Mike closed his front door he leaned against it slowly sliding down. He rested his face in the palm of his hands thinking. A tear running down his cheek. How long had it been since he cried? Especially over love? Mike wiped the tear away angrily.

"Fuck! C'mon Mikey don't cry over him! Never really had him anyway…" He told himself. A strange way to make yourself feel better.

* * *

Chris laid in his bed, he was dead inside. He had no motivation to do anything. His eyes were red the scene with him and Mike played over and over. He laid thinking if there was anything he could had said, or done to keep that from ever happening. There was. Not having gotten so worked up over Josh and Sam. He closed his eyes.

"Stop…" He told himself not wanting to think anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

Chris entered the room filled with people dancing, bright colored lights flashing around, and the techno music playing loud. A place he would never really come to. It had been 6 weeks since his break up with Mike.

"Come on four-eyes!" Jessica yelled leading him through the crowd. The two walked till they came to the digested tagged bathrooms located in the back of the building.

"How many?" The man asked.

"One!" Jessica yelled. The two exchanged money and a transparent bag with a pill inside. Chris looked at her as she turned around opening the bag.

"What's that!?" Chris asked over the music. Jess handed him the white pill.

"Just take it!" She smiled. He stood staring at it.

"Don't it! You pussy!" She teased, Chris looked up at her then down at the pill again. Isn't this what he wanted? A night out so he could forget? The whole reason he came and hung out with Jessica. Chris closed his eyes swallowing the pill.

"I don't feel anything!" Chris informed.

"Give it some time loser! Have a drink!" Jess advised with a smile as she left to dance. Chris stood alone. A bad feeling quickly washed over him. This was a bad idea. Chris made his way to a table taking a seat. He would just wait it out, whatever the hell it was he took. After 40 minutes had passed he began to feel the effects of the pill. He was feeling good. Better than good he was great! He smiled as he began to enjoy the lights that flashed around the room. He bobbed his head enjoy the techno that played. Everything was good it felt like a dream.

"Wanna dance?" A voice asked. Chris looked up nodding at the man. He felt his hand grabbed and lead to the dance floor. Whoever was dancing with him was getting touchy and Chris was loving it. The person held Chris close to his body as his hands traveling his body.

"Ahh…" Chris moaned his body was sensitive to touch from the drug.

"Nhh…" Chris rested his hands on the man's shoulders as he grinded up against him.

* * *

The room was spinning as Chris was pushed against the wall. He rested his hands against the wall pushing off only to be grabbed by his hair from behind being pushed against the wall.

"Where you going?" The man asked. Chris closed his eyes. He was too high to realize what was happening, where he was, who he even was with. Chris moaned clenching his fists. His pants were down.

"You're tight, ever do it back here before?" The man asked licking his lips as he drilled his fingers into Chris.

"Aahh…" Chris closed his eyes he was feeling hot. The man unbuckled his own pants quick.

"I'll be gently, don't worry…" the man smiled as he held his tip at Chris's entrance. Chris slid down to the ground. He looked back to see someone had pulled the man off of him. Jessica stood wide eye with her hands over her mouth.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know-!" Jess explained.

"Just go Jess! I'll take him!" The voice yelled back. Chris closed his eyes passing out. He was in and out on the trip back. He remembered seeing the crowd of people, the lights, and the music blaring loud. He closed his eyes a moment, opened them again, in a car. Who's? He didn't care. He was still feeling high.

* * *

In the room, he was laid down on the bed, the scent he knew it! It clicked!

"Michael….?" Chris called out. Mike stood with his back turned to him. He was pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mike asked.

"I… heh, I feel really good." Chris laughed.

"You think this is funny!?" Mike asked turning around to face him.

"Do you have any clue as to what almost happened to you!?" Mike yelled.

"I don't care…" Chris replied.

"Don't care?" Mike repeated feeling the anger inside boil up.

"I just wanted to feel good…" Chris replied resting his arm over his face.

"Anyone will do huh?" Mike asked. Chris didn't reply till he felt weight on him. He moved his arm from his face to see Mike on top of him working on his belt.

"W-what are you doing?" Chris asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Giving you what you wanted." Mike replied crashing his lips to Chris's.

"Nhh!" Chris pulled back pushing Mike back.

"S-stop!" Chris denied only to gasp to feel Mike grab his groin.

"You're willing to let someone you don't even know put it in? But when it's someone you toyed with you won't…?" Mike asked his eyes narrow. Chris froze, his words hurt. Chris was pulled back to see Mike quickly rip his shirt off of him.

"Mike! Stop! The drug-! It stopped!" Chris pleaded trying to push him off only to have Mike grab him and turn him over on to his stomach. Mike quickly hooked his fingers in Chris's pants pulling them down exposing him.

"S-stop!" Chris cried only to have Mike push his face down on the mattress. Mike pulled his owns pants down pulling his member out. He was mad. How could he toy with him? And the stunt he pulled tonight didn't help. He was hurt he wanted Chris to understand that pain he was feeling.

"I cared for you!" Mike yelled holding his member at his entrance. Chris gasped feeling the head of his penis push in.

"Aah! H-hurts!" Chris informed clenching the sheet under him.

"I loved you! You knew that! Didn't you!?" Mike asked as he thrusted his hips forward entering Chris forcefully.

"Nhh..." Mike groaned to feel how tight he was.

"M-Mike…! P-please! Pull out!" Chris cried.

"Why?! Why did you make me believe you loved me back!?" Mike asked pulling Chris towards his hips as he began to thrust hard.

"Aah! Nhh aah!" Chris cried as the tears ran down his cheeks.

"Why!?" Mike asked. He had snapped all sense left him, he was too consumed in his own feelings to care for Chris's.

"Fuck!" He groaned tilting his head back with closed his eyes feeling his peak. He groaned spilling his seed inside of Chris. He opened his eyes slowly looking down at Chris, he wasn't moving.

"Chris?" Mike called out. He pulled out of him turning him on to his back his eyes were closed. Passed out from the pain. It hit hard. Mike closed his eyes. What had he just done? Was he that hurt he was willing to hurt Chris?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Double upload! Whoa! Sarutobi! You usually upload one chapter daily! Yes this is true, however I will be out of town this week. So no uploads for a while so I am uploading this chapter and another in Monster. (another Until Dawn fic) please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16**

Mike stood in a pair of sweat pants and nothing else. He stood at his door watching Chris sleep. He hadn't woken up yet. Which gave Mike time to think of to say. The pounding on his door made him look back annoyed. Mike opened the door only to have it be pushed open all the way as Josh stormed in looking around.

"Hey!" Mike protested as Josh glared at Mike.

"Where is he?!" Josh asked.

"Calm down! He's asleep right now!"

"What the fuck happened?!" Josh asked getting in Mike's face.

"He went to a place he shouldn't have!" Mike replied.

"Is he…. Okay?" Josh asked trying to stay calm, Mike sighed nodding.

"Look I know you two are together-"

"We split." Mike informed. Josh looked up at wide eye to hear the news.

"What?" Josh asked.

"It, wasn't working." Mike explained crossing his arms.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't." Mike stopped not wanting to hear it,

"Look I had a long night and didn't get much sleep, so can you just go?" Mike asked. Josh nodded leaving. Mike closed the door sighing. What an asshole, acting as if he didn't know about the break up. Chris probably ran to his arms after their break up. Mike rested his head against the door. He stepped back walking to the couch laying down staring up at his ceiling fan. He closed his eyes resting.

* * *

Chris opened his eyes. He looked around he was alone. He sat up only to flinch. He rested his hand on his lower back trying to remember. It was a blur but he remember the club, that weird guy and Mike.

 _"Why!?"_ His voice echoed in his mind.

"Mike…" Chris frowned closing his eyes, he had forced himself on him. Chris shook his head, his body hurt but he had to go. He didn't want to face Mike right now. He shifted feeling something drip from his entrance he blushed knowing what it was.

"Fuck…!" He cursed. He felt dirty. His legs were weak but he was able to stand. He grabbed his pants and coat getting dressed. He pulled the door back slowly looking around. Empty. He stepped out walking, each step he took the floor would creak. Chris stood in the living room to see Mike asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful. How could he do such a thing? Didn't Mike care for him? Wasn't he the one who promised he would never hurt him? What a liar! Chris turned his head to the door limping over to it.

"Are you going?" Mike asked Chris froze looking back to see him sitting up from the couch looking at Chris.

"Y-you gonna stop me?" Chris asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"No…." Mike replied lowering his gaze. Chris relaxed a bit. He stood watching Mike before he left. Mike closed his eyes. He couldn't think of anything to say in the end. His action spoke for him, his poor actions of course.

* * *

Chris stood in his shower letting the hot water run down his sore body. He reached back probing his hole with his finger spreading them letting Mike's sperm come out.

"Nhh fuck…" He cursed watching as the water and a mix of his blood spiraled down the drain. He closed his eyes not wanting to look. It happened, why? Why did Mike do it? Did Chris even want to know? If he did he would have to confront him. But that would be too much for him right now.

Chris laid on the couch in the living room lost in thought till the knock on his door made him look back. Chris stood up, he was still sore. He opened the door to see Josh with a smile that faded to see the mark left behind on Chris's neck.

"Who did that?" Josh asked pointing to Chris's neck. Chris covered the mark with his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you spilt with Mike?" Josh asked Chris looked up at him. Did he really come here to talk about that?

"I don't know…" Chris replied.

"Are you two done?" Josh asked. Chris nodded.

"Yeah…"

"You sure? Cause that mark on your neck has me thinking otherwise." Chris narrowed his eyes up at Josh.

"What do you want?" Chris asked getting feed up.

"Just came to check on you, heard you were somewhere you shouldn't have been last night. Want to talk about it?" Josh asked.

"No." Chris declined closing the door.

"Chris!"

"Just go away! I want to be alone right now!" Chris informed. Josh shook his head doing as he was asked. Chris sighed closing his eyes. What was he going to do now? In the 6 weeks that passed after their breakup Chris had regretted his choice. Regretted not seeing that in the end he really did love Mike. Chris cupped his face in his hands sobbing.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Enjoy! I would like to thank you guys for the wonderful comments! I am happy to see you are enjoying the story!**

 **Chapter 17**

Mike laid in bed sleeping he sniffed the air. He sat up waking up looking around. Something was burning!

"Chris?" Mike called out looking over to his side to see him gone. Mike got up from the bed going to see what the smell was. Mike entered the kitchen to see Chris standing in front of stove.

"What's going on?" Mike asked Chris looked back he was blushing.

"I- was trying to cook your breakfast…" Chris informed showing Mike the pan with the burned eggs. Mike chuckled amused as he walked to him resting his hands on his waist.

"I appreciate the thought, but I would rather have _you_ for breakfast." Mike grinned making Chris blush. He leaned in stealing a kiss.

* * *

Mike stood thinking back of peaceful times with Chris. He stood looking at his empty bed, the bedsheet was coming off the mattress. He closed his eyes not wanting to think about what he had done. He walked over pulling the sheet off his bed. Mike tried to go on about his day but how could he? He glanced over noticing the folded glasses left behind on nightstand.

* * *

Chris sat at his desk rubbing his temple. He closed his eyes putting his reading to a halt. He had lost his glasses and was without them. He leaned back in his chair stretching a moment. The doorbell rang Chris sighed hating the fact he would have to get up and answer it.

"Yes?" Chris asked annoyed opening the door. He stood a little surprised to see Jess standing on the other side of the door.

"Jess?" Chris asked.

"Here." Jess held her hand out with his glasses. Chris reached taking them.

"My glasses, where did I leave them?" Chris asked looking up at Jess who paused a moment.

"Um, the club, duh." Jess replied while making a face.

"Oh." Chris replied.

"See you around," She waved leaving Chris nodded as he closed the door. He looked down at his glasses. Why ask? He knew where they were. He bit his bottom lip he was upset but why? Why would Chris hope Mike would be the one to return him his glasses? Chris sighed making his way upstairs.

* * *

A week had passed and Chris was trying to figure out what to do. He stood in the coffee shop lost in thought.

"Your drinks." the barista smiled. Chris returned the kind smile taking the two cups. He walked back to the table where Ashley sat.

"Here." Chris handed her, her drink sitting across from him.

"I'm really happy that you called me." Ashley smiled looking up at Chris. He smiled.

"Y-yeah." He replied looking down at his coffee drink.

"C-can I ask you something? Advice maybe?" Chris asked not looking up, Ashley curled he lips in having taking a sip from her drink.

"Hm-mm!" She replied.

"A friend of mine, s-she is having boys problems." Chris explained Ashley frowned a bit. Did Chris have someone he liked? Was he going to ask her how to get her?

"Oh." Ashley replied.

"She likes these two guys and they like her back… I think." Chris added his cheeks turning a shade of red.

"She began to date one guy and… well the second guy began to date someone else. But she really does care for the guy she is dating now!" Chris added looking up at her.

"Okay."

"Well, the guy could feel she cared for him and he didn't like that, and decided to break up with her." Chris lowered his gaze clenching his fist.

"But that guy she dated… he did something…" Ashley tilted her head to the side.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He hurt her." Chris confessed.

"But she had it coming. She was playing with their hearts, she's a terrible person who deserves to be alone in the world…" Ashley sighed placing her hand over his rubbing her thumb.

"I don't think so, she just fell in love with two people. If anyone was in pain the most it was her." Ashley replied Chris looked up at her wide eye.

"Love is a funny thing, it can be a wonderful feeling or it can be the worst feeling in the world." She explained.

"But that is love for you, you can't have it without that second feeling being in there."

"W-what should my friend do?" Chris asked.

"She should just listen to what her heart says." Ashley replied.

"My heart…?" Chris asked.

"What?"

"Her heart!" Chris corrected with a nervous laugh. Chris smiled he was feeling a lot better he overlapped his hand over Ashley's.

"Thank you!" Chris stood up leaving Ashley sat watching him. She sighed watching him walk out the door.

"Did I just give advice to the guy I like to get with another girl?" Ashley wondered.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

Mike laid bench pressing in the gym. A week had passed by since the incident with Chris. Should he have tried to talk to Chris? He didn't know anymore, he hadn't contacted him and he would rather keep it that way. Mike figured he would just put it past him and move on. Terrible thing to think! But what else could he do? He was scared to face Chris. Mike panted as he set the bar in place. He laid staring up at the ceiling fan. Watching the blades spiral calmed him. He sat up wiping the sweat off his forehead he grabbed his water leaving.

Mike walked down the street heading back to his place. He was trying to keep himself busy so he wouldn't think of Chris. Once home he unlocked his door he closed it while he looked through his mail. He froze to see the letter from the college he had applied at. He dropped the other letters on the ground opening the one in hand. He scanned the words as a smile spread on his face.

"Yes!" He fist pumped the air happy. He pulled his cell out only to stop he looked at it. What was he about to do? He let his hand hang on his side. Who could he tell? Who would care? He was alone. Then it sunk in, he was accepted he would need to leave. Meaning he wouldn't see Chris. No run in's nothing. Is this what he wanted? After their break up he began applying but now it just seemed, wrong. He was running away he didn't want to face what he had done, but to leave it like that. What a terrible person he was. Not only did he cause the break up with Josh but he hurt Chris, physically and now he was leaving. Mike walked into his living room sitting down processing everything. It hit hard and fast he wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. Why did he have to go and lose his cool? Had he just stayed calm he would have been fine. He held the paper in his hand staring up at it.

"I ruined someone's happiness and now I'm leaving…" Mike frowned. It hurt to hear it but it was true.

* * *

Chris stood in front of his mirror he stared at his reflection. Josh was with Sam and they had been together for a while now. Listen to your heart. Chris loved Josh deeply. He never thought he could come to love anyone but Josh, but what about now? Did Josh still love Chris? Did Josh even think about him? Chris in the end was the one who started it. Chris sighed walking to his bed lying down. It hurt so much hi chest tightened. He loved both but now he began to wonder if either men cared for him. What did he expect? Did he really think both would be around waiting? Chris felt like his only choice was Mike, but he didn't want to go to him if that was his only reason. If he choose Mike he wanted to be because his heart choose him, not just because Josh was with Sam. Chris couldn't repeat what he did to Mike. Chris sat up wiping the tears away. Time. He needed time to figure out what he wanted what his heart was trying to tell him.

And so the time began to tick away. Would Chris be able to make his choice in time?

* * *

"Hey loser!" The older boy yelled. Chris looked back up from his phone as he was approached.

"You're smart and shit, right?" He asked wrapping his arm around Chris's neck jerking him around.

"Ugh, uh y-yeah, sure." Chris replied pushing his glasses up.

"That's what I like to hear! And you got like a good grade and shit right?" He asked. Chris sighed knowing where this was going.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I need a report on history! I knew you would be more than happy to write it for me!" He laughed letting him go patting him hard on the back leaving.

"Need it by next week! So better get to it!" He laughed waving. Chris sighed walking to the library.

The library was empty as usual. Who used books when you can get information from the net? Chris preferred books though. He loved technology and would spend most of his time on his phone. But the library for him was a peaceful place to be. He was alone, no one could bother him there. He liked being alone what better place than the library? It was quiet and empty. Chris walked down running his fingers over the books simply glancing at the titles. Till Chris came to a stop to hear giggling. Chris looked over to a room with the door closed. He pressed his brows together in disapproval. Damn horny teens.

"The hell I'm going to tolerate this!" He clenched his fist, hardly did Chris ever step up. But this was his peaceful area! The hell he was going to let others chase him out!

"Hey!" Chris yelled opening the door.

"Ahh! Oh my god! Really!?" the girl asked covering herself up.

"This is a library!" Chris protested.

"S-sorry, didn't think anyone came here at this time…" The male explained. Chris narrowed his eyes pushing his glasses up. He couldn't see who it was talking on the account the lights were off and the girl on top was hiding him.

"Just get out." Chris replied turning his back to leave.

"You won't tell?" Chris sighed looking back gasping to see Mike grinning nervously.

"You." Chris pointed.

"Hey!" Mike pointed pushing the girl off. Mike fixed his pants approaching Chris.

"I saved you from those punks so you won't tell on me right?" Mike smiled putting his hands together. Chris made a face.

"I won't. Pick a different place you dog." Chris replied leaving.

* * *

Chris sat alone at a table flipping through the pages of the book. He took a couple of notes before Mike sat down next to him.

"Hey!" He greeted. Chris looked over at him.

"What are you working on?" Mike asked looking over his shoulder.

"A report, what are you still doing here?" Chris asked flipping to the next page.

"Don't feel like going home yet" Mike replied a silence passes them.

"A report huh? For what?" Mike asked. Chris pauses a moment before answering.

"H-history…"

"You don't have a history class." Mike pointed out. Chris looked up at him wide eye.

"H-how do you know that?" Chris asked a little surprised for Mike to know. Mike felt his cheeks turn red.

"C-cause I have history class! Yeah, never seen you in there before!" Mike explained. Good save. Can't let Chris know Mike was asking Josh about him.

"Oh…" Chris replied turning his attention back to the book.

"Wait, are you doing this for one of those punks?" Mike asked. Chris didn't say anything.

"Chris!" Mike protested.

"Its fine, I don't mind it!" Chris replied with a smile going back to working only to have Mike stop him.

"No it's not fine!" Mike yelled.

"Hey!"

"Does Josh know?" Mike asked.

"H-he doesn't need to know…" Chris replied. Mike sighed shaking his head.

"Look, don't worry about it. It's not your problem we aren't even friends so you shouldn't even care." Chris explained getting up to leave. Mike frowned.

"I love you." Mike confessed Chris froze. What did he just say?

"Michael please don't joke about stuff like that." Chris smiled.

"I'm not joking." Mike replied with pressed brows.

"I know your type, you like to kid around. This is a poor joke." Chris replied looking up at him. Only to freeze. The look in his eyes. He was serious.

"I-I'm a man…" Chris spoke.

"So?" Mike asked.

"So? So t-that's not normal!" Chris argued.

"Look your joke has gone on long enough!"

"You love Josh, he's a man." Mike spoke. Chris froze.

"H-how do-?"

"I can see it." Mike replied.

"D-don't tell him…" Chris frowned. Mike sighed standing up.

"I won't." He replied leaving. Chris stood alone watching him leave his heart was pounding loud against his chest. What the hell? Mike likes men?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yep! These two chapters were of the past! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 19**

The punk was thrown against the wall his face was all sorts of fun colors thanks to Mike's fist.

"Ughh… o-okay!" He begged at the verge of tears.

"I won't bother him anymore!" He agreed.

"Good, cause if I see anywhere near him I'll come back with more than just a warning." Mike let him go leaving. He had confessed to Chris about his true feelings but he took it as a joke! What a terrible guy he was. No, Chris knew he was serious he just choose to take it as a joke, even worse. Mike made his way back inside school.

* * *

Mike sat with Josh at the table Chris as usual sat next to Josh. Mike couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Chris was clearly in love with Josh, it showed so much. And here Josh was eating a fry completely blind. It made Mike sick. He hated it. Why was he getting so worked up over Chris? He wasn't anything special! And for starters, HE WAS A MAN! What the hell indeed? Was he gay? Bi? Mike began to wonder. He stood up leaving the table he couldn't stand to watch anymore. It hurt him to watch Chris be so desperate why couldn't he give him a chance? A chance to make him happy.

* * *

Later that night Mike decided to try something out. In his past he always liked women. So why now? When he should be at his prime scoring chicks left and right. Mike stood alone in the gay bar watching the men dance. He felt. Unsure. Was this a good idea? He tilted the glass back finishing the drink inside. No time to chicken out. Time to find out what he really was. It didn't take long for him to find a partner with his good looks and all. They spoke a bit basic talk. Simple and clean, until he was pulled away into a bathroom stall. Mike leaned against the stall feeling his heart race as the boy same age around him leaned in close. He was a blonde like Chris, Mike stared at him. If he closed his eyes and used his head it could be Chris. And so he did just that. Mike allowed the guy to kiss him, but quickly pushed him back. He covered his mouth.

"What the hell!?" The man protested to be pushed suddenly.

"S-sorry! This was a bad idea! I shouldn't be here! I'm not like you!" Mike explained.

"Excuse me?" The guy asked a little offended.

"I-I mean-" What did he mean? He choose to come here no one dragged him.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" Mike squeezed passed him leaving. His mind was spinning. When it was Chris he wanted to do more than kiss, but when it was with some other guy he didn't. What the hell? Wanting to kiss the same sex would be considered homosexual **period**. But only if the same sex was the one you wanted? What the hell? Mike was more confused than before.

* * *

Mike sat in the classroom with his head down on the desk. Till a hand hit his back hard making him sit up screaming.

"Aah!" He cried to see Josh smiling at him.

"Ready partner?" Josh asked sitting down next to him.

"You look like shit." Josh commented.

"Didn't sleep much…" Mike replied.

"Oh yeah?" Josh asked.

"Yeah."

"I went to a ga-" He stopped. Josh looked at him a brow raised.

"Gas station." Mike replied his heart was beating faster now, if he wasn't awake before he was now!

"Gas? Station?" Josh asked.

"Y-yea! A certain one!" Mike laughed.

"O-kay." Josh replied. The teacher walked in he sat at his desk taking roll. He then instructed the student to open their books and begin reading.

* * *

During lunch Mike sat outside alone he watched as a couple walked passed him holding hands.

"Can I join you?" The voice asked. Mike looked back to see Chris.

"Uhh, y-yeah go for it." He replied turning his head back. Chris smiled as he sat down next to him joining him.

"Nice weather." Chris spoke starting a conversation. Mike glanced over at him, his heart was racing. Having Chris this close to him was turning him into a mess.

"Y-yeah…" He replied rubbing his hands together trying to rid the sweat that was collecting in his palms.

"Chris."

"Yeah?" Chris answered looking over at him.

"You… love Josh, right?" Mike asked Chris sat wide eye to be asked out of the blue. His cheeks turned a shade of red as he put his hands together.

"Y-yes." Chris replied. A moment of silence passed before Chris shook his head.

"I'm sorry but w-why are you asking?" Chris asked looking at Mike who remained quiet. Mike lowered his head.

"He's a man though." Mike spoke. Chris blinked lowering his gaze turning his head away looking on ahead.

"I know…" Chris replied. Mike raised his head looking at Chris as he spoke.

"But I love him." Chris smiled blushing thinking of Josh. Then it hit Mike. He truly was in love with Chris. Just Chris in general that was what he was attracted to. Mike lowered his gaze smiling he had figured it out but he frowned a pained smiled on his face. Though he loved Chris he was not his to cherish.

 **A/N: Ah good grades yes. 0^0' Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20**

Chris sat in his room at his desk. He sat remembering his times in high school, he sighed resting his head down in his arms. The days that had passed had given him time. He closed his eyes his heart began to race when an image of Mike appeared in his mind.

"Mike…"Chris frowned. He missed him. He wanted to be embraced by Mike. The more he thought of him the more his heart ached. He reached up clenching his shirt in his hand. He opened his eyes as a tear trickled down his face. He sat up pulling his glasses off wiping the tear away. Chris stood up grabbing his cell. Chris stood staring at his cell in his hand. The screen displayed Mike's number. Chris curled his lips in nervous. His heart was racing as he pressed the button he held his phone to his ear listening to the dial tone.

 _"The number you have dialed is not in service-"_ Chris pulled his phone away from his ear looking at his cell confused. He dialed again and got the same answer. Chris frowned ending the call once more he pressed his brows together determined to talk to Mike. Chris grabbed his coat leaving his house.

* * *

Chris stood outside of Mike's door knocking. He waited a few minutes when there was no answer he began to get impatient and began pounding on the door hard.

"MIKE!" Chris yelled.

"It's me! I need to talk to you! Please open the door!" Chris pleaded resting his hand on the door.

"The hell is all the noise for!?" The old man yelled opening his door from across where Chris stood. Chris jumped turning around to see the upset neighbor.

"S-sorry sir, my friend he lives here." Chris explained pointing at the door behind him.

"You can keep hitting that door all you like but you won't get an answer." The old man informed.

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"That boy moved out."

"What?"

"Yeah said he got accepted or something like that, left to the bus station." The old man informed Chris stood wide eye to hear the news of Mike's sudden move.

"H-how long ago!?" Chris asked.

"Hmm about 15 minutes ago." He replied.

"I have to go! Thank you!" Chris replied as he left.

* * *

Mike stood at the bus station with a backpack and duffle bag in hand. He sighed as he took a seat on the bench waiting for the bus to arrive, he pulled his new cellphone out playing on it. His lip twitched as he scrolled through his contact detail till he came to a stop to Chris's name. He had changed his number but he still had his contact details. He could call him. One last time just to hear his stupid voice. Mike shook his head slipping his phone into his coat pocket. No he had done enough to him. Chris never wanted him, he didn't even remember Mike's confession in high school. Mike should have stayed away let them be. They were happy. Mike leaned back resting tilting his head back.

* * *

Chris panted as he rode his bike down the busy street peddling as fast as he could. His heart was racing not only because of his exercise but of fear as well.

 _"Mike!"_ Chris panted scared he wouldn't make it to the bus station in time. Chris was so focused on peddling and thinking of Mike he didn't see the car coming from the side. The horn honked loud the crowd gasped. Chris looked over to see the yellow taxi coming at him. Crash! Chris sat on the ground wide eye processing the fact he was almost hit. The car stopped in time.

"What the fuck kid?!" the driver yelled parking his car stepping out. Chris snapped back to reality looking up at him.

"S-sorry…"

"You guys saw that right?! This kid fucking jumped in front of my car!" The driver defended. Chris looked down to see his bike was under the car's wheel.

"Shit!" Chris cursed as he quickly stood up only to flinch to see his knee was bleeding.

"No…" Chris gritted his teeth enduring the pain in his leg as he took off running.

 _"Don't go! Please!"_ Chris thought to himself.

"Hey! Hey! Where you going punk!?" The driver yelled.

* * *

Mike walked up the stairs on the bus he smiled at the driver who ignore his kind gesture. Mike walked down the narrow walk way he took a seat. He sat looking out the window taking in the view. His heart clenched. Was this the right thing to do?

* * *

Chris panted dripping with sweat. He had finally made it to the station only to see it driving away already. Chris stood feeling his heart shattered as the bus drove off. Chris stood froze helpless.

"M-Mike…?" Chris called out the knot in his throat that had formed on the trip to the station finally snapped. The tears quickly rushed down his cheeks he gritted his teeth as he lowered his head removing his glasses as he held his arm to his face sobbing.

"Chris…?" The voice called.

 **A/N:** **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And again _THANK YOU_ all for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I agree it is always good to aim high in school! Even though it costs you your social life :p College will do that. x_x**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21**

Chris raised his head to hear the voice calling his name. He slowly turned around to see Mike standing there looking at him. Chris's eyes went wide to see him.

"M-Mike?" Chris smiled as he began to walk towards him. Mike gave a slight nod returning a smile back. Chris threw his arms around Mike's neck hugging him.

"Chris, what-" Mike asked only to be cut off by Chris's lips. Mike stood wide eye to the action for a moment. He closed his eyes returning the kiss making it a deep passionate kiss. Mike pulled away both panting having lost their breath from their deep kiss they shared. Mike caressed Chris's check with his hand staring into his blue eyes that were red from the tears.

"I love _you,_ Mike." Chris confessed with a smile. Mike swallowed hard he stared at Chris a moment. Was this happening? Was it a dream? Was Chris really in his arms? Mike pressed his head against Chris's smiling.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Mike asked Chris grinned shaking his head.

"I love you too…" Mike replied. Chris smiled happy to hear, he pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

Mike laid Chris down on his back on his bed their lips locked in a deep kiss. Mike worked on removing Chris's clothes while Chris did the same. It wasn't long till Chris was left in nothing but his underwear. Mike sat up looking down at Chris. Beautiful. His skin was soft and smooth, Mike ran his callous hand up his thigh stopping at his groin. Chris laid heart pounding loud against his chest. He was already excited.

"Mike…" Chris moaned feeling Mike hook his fingers on his underwear pulling them down exposing Chris's erection. Chris arched his back off of the mattress feeling the cool air hit his hot member. Mike leaned down in-between Chris's legs spreading them. He took Chris's cock in his hand holding it as he ran his tongue along the side. Chris gasped clenching the sheet under him. Mike licked every side of Chris's cock coating it with his saliva. He pressed down on the tip with his tongue causing Chris to leak some of his cum.

"Ahhh… M-Mike…!" Chris moaned enjoying the service. Mike smiled as he licked clean that came out. His tongue swirled around the tip making Chris shiver in pleasure. Mike brought his lips down sucking the tip gently. Sucking and tongue flicking mixed.

"Aahh!" Chris cried out loud in pleasure. Mike began to bob his head slowly taking more of Chris in his mouth. The hand that held his cock began to pump slow squeezing him.

"Ohh… God…." Chris cried. He laid chest rising and falling quick, he stared up at his ceiling in his room. His mind was lost in the pleasure he was feeling caused by Mike's mouth. That was fine, that's all he wanted tonight, was to feel and think of Mike. Chris reached down resting his hands on Mike's head. He ran his fingers through his dark hair grabbing a hand full of hair pulling him. He clearly was enjoying the blow job from Mike and it was clear he wanted Mike. It wasn't long till Chris began to feel his climax.

"Mmm ahh M-Mike… s-stop… I-I'm going…" Chris warned as he tried to pull his head away. But Mike refused to stop if anything he sucked harder making Chris gasp once more followed by a long moan.

"Ohhh…. St-op…. Mike…!" Chris moaned clenching the pillow under his head as his other hand weakly pushed at his head.

"Ahh!" Chris cried releasing. Mike coughed sitting up. Chris laid a second resting till he realized he had come in Mike's mouth.

"M-Mike! I told you to stop!" Chris pouted. Mike swallowed wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand. Chris sat wide eye in disbelief.

"Mike!" His cheeks were red with embarrassment. Mike leaned closer shutting him Chris sat looking into Mike's eyes. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to say anything. Chris lowered his gaze Mike leaned in placing a kiss to his cheek. The kind motion made Chris smile. He was laid back down on the bed as Mike put his two fingers in his mouth coating them. He probed Chris's hole with his fingers.

"Mmm…" Chris closed his eyes trying to get his body to relax. Mike carefully pushed his fingers in watching Chris's expressions.

"Aah, Mike!" Chris moan throwing his arms his neck. Mike pumped his fingers he was increasing his speed he was becoming impatient.

"Fuck…" He cursed. Chris curled his toes in enjoying the feeling of his fingers in him. Chris was becoming more relaxed by the second. Mike spread his fingers inside of Chris, he was lose. Mike pulled his fingers out pulling his pants down. Chris was hard again. Mike grabbed Chris's legs pulling him down closer to him. Mike held his length lining it up to Chris's entrance he pushed forward. He hissed to feel the muscles tighten around his cock. Chris gasped shooting his eyes open clenching the sheet under him. Mike eased in slowly groaning in pleasure. Chris's eyes were half closed he gritted his teeth feeling himself be stretched out by Mike he was thick.

"Is it too much?" Mike panted looking down at him. Chris shook his head.

"N-no, k-keep going, don't stop…" Chris pleaded. Mike swallowed hard trying not to lose control of himself. Mike smiled leaning placing a kiss on Chris's temple.

"Almost in…" Mike informed. Chris nodded. He could feel Mike's length filling him up slowly. It was strange it hurt but it felt good at the same time.

"M-Mike…." Chris moaned shivering.

"All in." Mike whispered. Chris opened his eyes looking down to see Mike's length had disappeared inside of him. Mike sat up grabbing Chris's leg resting it on his shoulder kissing it. He looked down at Chris their eyes locked for a moment.

"I'm going to move." He informed. Chris nodded. Mike held him steady at his waist and began to rock his hips slowly. Chris arched his back off the bed feeling him.

"Nhh… Ahh…" Mike panted as his moved his hips slowly the sound of their skin slapping against each other was driving him crazy. The room was filled with Chris's moans and bed creaking under them. Mike raised Chris's waist a littler high he closed his eyes picking his speed up.

"Aahh… ahhh…Mike!" Chris moaned feeling a shot of pleasure run throughout his body. Mike was searching for his spot. Mike pushed in deep making Chris jump.

"Nhh ahh t-there!" He cried out. Mike smiled to have found it. He raised him from the bed holding him at an angle as he now pounding into Chris.

"Mike!" Chris moaned in pure bliss feeling Mike's cock hitting his prostate over and over. Mike pulled out of Chris slowly but still had some of his cock in him. He turned Chris on to his side and thrusted into him again hard. Chris gasped drooling feeling Mike fill him again. The new position was welcomed.

"Mike…!" Chris cried out burying his face into the mattress. He was close. Mike was thrusting his hips harder and faster groaning to feel Chris tighten around him.

"Ooh fuck!" Mike groaned enjoying the feeling. He wanted to feel more of it. Chris's body trembled his muscle tightened causing Mike to give a last cry. Both hit their climax coming hard. Chris on the bed and Mike inside of him. Chris laid catching his breath. Mike pulled out laying down next to him. Both covered in sweat. Mike pulled Chris closer to him he rested his head on Mike's bare chest. His heart rate was going back to normal. Chris closed his eyes enjoying the sound of Mike's heartbeat. It was soothing. It wasn't long till both fell asleep.

 **A/N: I have it out for Chris I'm trying to kill him in my stories since he escaped in my game. Haha jk, (I realize only one person will get the joke..) Anyway hope you enjoyed this, chapter of sex. Long overdue ne? Again thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I wanted to give a heads up. This chapter is a bit harsh on the status of gay relationships.**

 **Chapter 22**

Mike exited the room with a huge smile. He was at his old apartment he had just finished talking with his landlord, it was a good thing she was a kind old lady. He felt things in his life were finally settling down. He was with Chris which was more than he could ever ask for. He made his way back to his old room. He unlocked the door walking in looking around. Everything was the way he had left. He stood in the empty room looking around till the knock on his door made him look back. Who could that be? Mike walked to his door opening it to see his mother with crossed arms not looking happy.

"Mom?" Mike stood a little surprised to see her she let herself in. Mike closed the door behind her watching her stand in the middle of the room looking back at her son.

"Since when?!" She asked Mike stood confused at the question that was asked.

"Since what?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Since when have you liked _men_!?" She asked. Mike frozen to be asked. His heart stopped everything around him stopped. His brain was trying to process what was happening and couldn't come up with a response.

"Oh Michael…" She covered her mouth sobbing shaking her head. She clearly didn't approve. Mike swallowed blinking. It hit. It hit hard and he was not prepared for it. Never did he ever think his parents would find out.

"Mom…" Mike spoke.

"Is _he_ the reason?" She asked looking up at him.

"Mom." Mike called out again.

"Be honest with me Michael." She demanded. Mike lowered his head. He clenched his fist nodding. His mother gasped to get her answer.

"Oh God." She rested her fingertips on her temple.

"He makes me happy." Mike informed hoping maybe, just maybe he could get his mother to understand.

"It's a sin Michael!" She snapped making him jump to be yelled at.

"Oh, why didn't I catch this sooner?" She sobbed. Mike pressed his brows together.

"Mom!" Mike protested.

"I don't understand, you had so many girlfriends!" She stood trying to figure out what happened to her son.

"Yeah but I didn't love them!" Mike defended. She looked up at him.

"Was it _him?_ Did he turn you?" She asked Mike stood looking at his mother in disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

"Answer me!" Mike sighed shaking his head.

"My heart choose him, he didn't _do_ anything to me." Mike explained. His mother shook her head.

"No." She replied.

"I can't allow this, you are making a mistake Michael." She replied leaving slamming the door behind her making him jump to the loud sound. Mike stood looking at his door his heart was racing. He was scared. What would his mother do? He knew she would bring his father into this, and then what? His father would be ashamed to discover his son was in love with another man.

* * *

Mrs. Munroe walked down the street she was filled with mixed emotions. She was convinced that boy with blonde hair had done something to her son. She refused to believe her son was in love. She walked passed the store only to stop in her tracks. She looked through the store window to see the one responsible for her son's confusions. She smirked to see him happy browsing.

"Think you can drag my boy to hell with you?" She asked.

"Not if I can help it." She glared at him watching him with disgust.

 **A/N: Harsh chapter, but I wanted to add this type of issue into my story. I have read a lot of fictions where everyone in the story is okay with a couple being gay, and that's cool and all (YAY GAY! :D I support so hard!) But I wanted to touch with some reality that some families are not. (Which is really sad) I hope I didn't offend anyone if I did I am sorry.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23**

Chris stood in the book store browsing the selection of books. He pulled a cook book out flipping through it. He sucked at cooking and he wanted to learn, that way he could cook Mike a meal someday.

"Excuse me?" the voice called. Chris looked over to see the older woman smiling at him.

"Yes?" Chris answered.

* * *

Chris sat across Mrs. Munroe at the table at the coffee shop. He was nervous. To be sitting with his boyfriend's mother was nerve wrecking. Did she even know they were dating? Maybe she thinks Chris is just his friend.

"So, Christopher." She spoke.

"Y-yes?" He answered with a smile.

"What does my son see in you?" She asked. Chris blinked confused by the question.

"I'm sorry?"

"My son is delusional, he believes he is in love with you. But I don't see anything special." She explained. Her words hurt. They reached deep. Chris lowered his gaze. What was this? Did Mike tell her they were dating? Mrs. Munroe sat with her legs crossed holding her drink to her lips. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Do you love my son, Chris?" She asked sitting her drink down leaning on the table. Chris swallowed. He looked up making eye contact.

"Yes." He replied.

"So you care for him, yes?" She asked.

"Yes." Chris replied with a shaky voice.

"You know he can never be happy with you." She replied. Chris frowned.

"Did you know when he was a boy he would tell me he would find a girl, a _beautiful_ girl and have many children?" She asked.

"N-no, I didn't know." Chris replied.

"So tell me, can you give him those many children he spoke of?" She asked. Chris clenched his fist the knot in his throat tightened. To be asked a question she already knew the answer to.

"No." He answered.

"If you do care for him, end this ridiculous idea of a relationship let him go and let him find a girl and let him have a family." She advised. Chris kept his gaze down on his lap. What a cruel woman she was. She stood up leaving him be. He sat as the tears fell, his glasses catching the ting drops. He pulled his glasses off wiping the tears away. Michael wanted kids? Chris sat processing the information. A beautiful girl, children, a family. Who didn't want one? It hurt Chris he couldn't give him. She was right. But why? Why did it have to happen when they had finally gotten back together? Chris was sure he was destined to be with him. Was he mistaken? Was he in the end meant to be alone? He had lost Josh and now Mike? This was a cruel joke, Chris didn't know how much he could take.

* * *

Mike stood in his apartment his phone buzzed he pulled it out looking at the caller ID. It was his father. He pressed his brows together. The first time he called Mike was sure it was over the fact he didn't leave, and now. It must have been over Chris.

"Hello?" Mike answered.

 _"Why didn't you go to the college?"_ His father asked. Mike sighed he was already irritated.

"I'm sure you're more upset over the fact that I am dating man." Mike spoke getting straight to the point.

 _"What?"_ His father asked. Mike froze. Had his mother not told him?

"D-did, mom not tell you?" Mike asked.

 _"Tell me what!?"_ his father asked, Mike swallowed hard. Way to shoot yourself in the foot some would say.

"I-I…" Mike stuttered.

"Michael." His father spoke his voice was stern.

"I have to go!" Mike ended his call not ready to discuss the matter with his father. It was hard enough with his mother. Mike stood holding his cell till it buzzed again he looked down it was Chris. He smiled.

"Hey!" He answered a smile on his face.

 _"I made a mistake."_ Chris spoke.

"What?" Mike asked his smile fading away.

 _"I never loved you… I only wanted sex."_ Chris informed.

"Chris, why are you saying these things…?" Mike asked.

 _"You were a good fuck, but you are getting too serious and I can't do it."_ Mike stood wide eye to hear Chris saying such harsh things.

 _"In truth I hated you…."_ Chris added ending the call.

"Chris!" Mike yelled. He quickly dialed back but was sent straight to voice mail.

"Fuck!" He cursed. What the hell was that!? Where did that come from!? Why would Chris say all those things? Mike sat down on his couch he ran his fingers through his hair. He sat Chris's words repeating is his mind. It hurt, a day ago Chris was telling him he loved him and now… he hated him? Why? Why would he say that? It hurt being told you are hated by the one you love.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 24**

"I'm sorry but Chris isn't home at the moment." Mike nodded frowning as he was turned away again. Chris had been avoiding him for 3 days now. He had ignored his calls and didn't reply to any of his texts. Why did Chris say all of those things to him? What happened? Mike refused to give up not after everything they went through! He was going to fight!

* * *

Chris sighed looking at the un-replied text messages from Mike. He put his phone away looking up to see Ashley enter the room with drinks.

"You ok?" Ashely asked frowning handing him the cup.

"Y-yeah." Chris replied with a smile taking the cup. Ashley sat down on the bed next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked looking over at him. Chris looked at the cup.

"I really thought… we were going to be happy…." He spoke.

"But the parents don't approve, I can't fight that." Chris smiled in pain. Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I should have given up…" He curled his lips in fighting the tears back.

"Chris…" Ashley spoke. Chris raised his head to look up at Ashley. He froze as she pressed her lips to his. Chris sat still, she pulled away looking at him her cheeks were red.

"Let me comfort you…" She spoke as she grabbed her shirt. Chris stopped her before she could remove her top.

"Stop." Chris spoke.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I-I can't do this." Chris informed.

"You can." Ashley replied with a smile as she reached over to unbuckle his pants for him.

"Ash!" Chris protested grabbing her hands stopping her once more.

"Chris, you can't be with her! So choose me!" She yelled. Chris sat looking at her.

"I've always liked you…" She confessed as she rested her head on his chest. Chris swallowed hard as he looked down at Ashley as she sobbed quietly in his arms.

"Ashley, I can't…." Chris replied.

"Why?" She asked pulling away looking up at him. Chris blushed looking away as he paused a moment.

"I'm in love with Mike…" He finally confessed. Ashley sat still a moment taking in the new bit of information.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here…" Chris apologized as he got up leaving.

* * *

Mike entered his apartment setting his keys down on the table he walked over to his couch falling down on it. He stared up at his ceiling fan. He closed his eyes rubbing his face. The knock on his door made him look back. He sat up a smile on his face as he walked to his door. He unlocked his door pulling it open his smile fading away to see his father.

"Michael." He spoke. Mike lowered his head holding his arm out.

"Come in." He spoke. His father walked passed him. Mike closed the door behind him.

"You're not going to school because of a _man?_ " He asked, Mike closed his eyes making a face. This was coming sooner or later. He was a bit surprised to find out his mother hadn't told his father about Chris.

"It's not like that." Mike answered.

"Then?" He asked. Mike sighed looking up at his father.

"I love him." Mike confessed shrugging his shoulders. That was all he could say.

"I've always wanted what was best for you Michael…" His dad spoke Mike closed his eyes. He must be disappointed his only son.

"If being with this man makes you happy then who am I to take that away from you?" He asked Mike looked up at his dad wide eye.

"Dad…?" His father smiled.

"Everyone deserve to be happy it doesn't matter where that happiness comes from." Mike smiled happy to hear his father was accepting him.

"Thank you." Mike sniffed his dad walked to him wrapping his arms around him.

"I'll deal with your mother." His father spoke as he hugged his son.

 **A/N: Next chapter is the end! :) I wanted to take this time to say thank you again to all you readers and reviewers! I am very happy to see you enjoyed this fiction!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Haha I know I cut Josh and Sam out because I wanted to focus on Chris and Mike, but yes they are still together! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 25**

Chris walked down the street he looked up to see the clouds above him were growing grey the sky rumbled. It was going to rain. Chris smiled finding the weather ironic. He slipped his hands into his coat pocket. The rain began to pour getting him wet. Chris walked his eyes were glued to the ground. He was out of it, his body was walking on its own. When Chris finally came to a stop he looked up at the building that was in front of him. He frowned he had walked to Mike's place.

"What am I doing…?" Chris asked himself. He turned his body to head to his own home but stopped. He curled his lip in. He looked back at the building. Should he go and talk to him? How could he? The things he said were harsh no way Mike would want to hear him out. Chris turned his head back only to freeze. Mike stood in front of him soaked to the bone in rain. Chris swallowed hard.

"M-Mike…?" Chris called out Mike's eyes were narrow. He was clearly pissed. Mike stepped forward approaching him making Chris jump scared. Was he going to hit him? Chris shut his eyes scared. But was surprised to have Mike pull him into a hug. Chris opened his eyes to see Mike holding him close.

"Don't say things you don't mean…" He spoke. Chris stood wide eye his body was shaking. Mike pulled away he was frowning looking into Chris's eyes. Chris stood unable to speak.

"I-I'm sorry…" Chris apologized as the tears ran down his cheeks. Mike held his face he leaned in crashing his lips to Chris's. Chris wrapped his arms around Mike's neck having missed the feeling of his embrace and kiss.

* * *

Mike and Chris walked into Mike's apartment both busy with stripping each other of their clothes. Chris pulled away from their deep kiss panting.

"M-Mike, wait…" Chris spoke resting his hands on Mike's shoulders as he attacked Chris's neck leaving fresh marks on him.

"Nhh ahh…" Chris moaned getting a shiver down his spine.

"W-We should shower first…" Chris suggested Mike pulled away looking at Chris a moment. The two sat in the tub of water Chris sat in between Mike's legs. Mike had his arms around Chris fondling him. Chris blushed as he leaned back.

"M-Mike…" Chris whined. Mike pulled Chris's face towards him while his other hand stroked Chris's erection under the water. Mike ran his tongue over Chris's lips before kissing him hard.

"Mmm…" Chris moaned into their kiss only to break it with a gasp.

"Aahh!" Chris jumped as Mike smiled looking down.

"Did you come…?" Mike asked. Chris blushed keeping his eyes shut nodding. Mike sat up from the tub helping Chris up as well. Chris rested against the wall. Both were still in the tub of water. Mike pushed a finger in making Chris moan. Mike pumped his fingers slowly adding a second to the mix. Chris shivered looking back watching as Mike prepped him.

"Mike, enough…. Put it in…" Chris informed sticking his ass out more for Mike. Mike swallowed hard he was at his limit.

"Tch…" Mike pulled his fingers out jerking Chris's hips closer to him. With one strong thrust Mike entered Chris.

"Ohhh…" Chris moaned as he rested his head against the wall. Mike groaned as he held Chris by his waist and began to thrust into him. The water under them splashed getting on the floor. A mess Mike would deal with later. Mike grunted as he pushed in deeper making Chris cry louder. Mike leaned in closer kissing Chris's shoulder.

"Ahh…. Chris…' Mike moaned. Chris closed his eyes finding a strange pleasure in having Mike calling his name.

"I love you…" Mike added to his sentence. Chris looked back at Mike smiling to hear.

"M-me too… Mike…" Chris replied. Mike leaned in crashing his lips again as he began to thrust harder into Chris making him cry.

"Mike!" Chris cried feeling hitting his second climax. Chris's seed spilled in the tub of water. Mike continued to thrust his hips till he came to a stop. Chris moaned feeling his seed rush inside of him filling him up. Mike pulled out of Chris catching his breathe. Mike rested his chin on Chris's shoulder enjoying their moment together.

Chris laid in bed with Mike he had his head resting on his chest. Mike had his arm around Chris holding him close. Chris glanced up at Mike.

"Mike… about what I said." Chris spoke.

"Stop, don't say anything." Mike cut off looking down at Chris. Chris lowered his gaze.

"I just want to enjoy the moment we have…" Mike smiled as he caressed his cheek. Chris smiled closing his eyes leaning into his touch.

"I've wanted this for so long…" Mike blushed. Chris looked up at Mike.

"I'm happy." Chris sniffed feeling the tears running down his cheek. Mike wiped the tear away with his thumb leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Mike walked into the classroom he looked around for any empty seat. He choose one in the far back. He set his backpack down taking a seat. He sighed as he pulled his books and notebook out. He ran a hand through his hair. Classes had begun at the college.

"Is this seat taken?" The voice asked. Mike looked over smiling to see Chris taking the seat next to him smiling.

 **END**

 **A/N: Done! I hope you all enjoyed the fiction! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Keep an eye out! There will be a bonus to this fiction! ;) when? I am not too sure yet :p But it will come! Thank you!**


	26. Bonus Chapter!

**A/N: You guys wanted a three some right? Well what kind of writer would I be if I didn't make you guys a chapter of just that? Enjoy!**

 **Bonus!**

Chris stepped out of the shower he had just taken. He smiled to himself feeling refreshed and relaxed. Ready for a good peaceful night. He opened the door to his room to see Josh and Mike sitting on his bed, they had their hands out. Paper, rock, scissors? Chris blinked confused as to why they were playing that childish game.

"What are you guys doing?" Chris asked stepping in. Mike fist pumped the air to his win as Josh hung his head low in defeat.

"Just seeing who gets to go first." Mike grinned while looking over at Chris.

"First? The shower? I'm done, you can go in if you want." Chris smiled. Mike and Josh sat on the bed looking at Chris. Chris stood confused till he noticed the lube and condoms out on the night stand. They weren't talking about who gets to go next in the shower!

"W-wait! You m-mean!" Chris yelled with flushed cheeks. Josh and Mike grinned as they both go up corning Chris.

"Please take good care of us Chris." Mike smiled leaning in close to him.

"N-no way! M-my body can't!" Chris cried before he was dragged on to the bed with the two.

* * *

"Nhh ahhh n-no stop…" Chris moaned. He was stripped of his clothes and covered in sweat. He was on all fours. Mike was behind prepping him up with his fingers.

"Stop? You're joking. Your hole is twitching like crazy…" Mike smiled pushing his fingers in deeper. Making Chris gasp to feel his fingers slid in.

"Aahh…!"

"You're sucking my finger in Chris… how lewd you are."

"M-Mike!" Chris moaned hanging his head low secretly enjoying the feeling of his fingers. Josh sat in front licking his upper lip. Chris right now looked too adorable. Josh grabbed Chris by his chin raising his head up.

"Chris… will you?" Josh asked while holding his stone hard cock in front of Chris's face. Chris blushed looking as it stood up. Josh, he was Chris's first love, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him. Chris leaned over placing his mouth over the tip causing Josh to title his head back as Chris's mouth got to work.

"Ahh…" Josh groaned running his fingers through Chris's blonde hair jerking his head closer.

"Mmm!" Chris moaned feeling Josh's cock occupy his entire more. Chris swirled his tongue around the harden member in his mouth coating every inch in his drool. Chris bobbed his head trailing his tongue to the tip kissing it softly before taking it into his mouth once more. Mike sat watching the two enjoying themselves. He felt a little left out.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Mike pouted as he pulled his fingers out of Chris making him moan and pause his blow job for Josh.

"Mmm M-Mike…" Chris moaned looking back. Mike was already slipping the condom on his own hard cock. Chris licked his lips as he reached back spreading his cheeks for Mike.

"Hurry…." Chris pleaded. Mike smirked as he rested his hands on his waist. With one thrust he entered him fully.

"Aahh!" Chris moaned.

"Chris…" Josh called. Chris looked back to see Josh's cock in his face.

"Keep going…" Chris shivered as he went back to work on Josh. Mike panted as he thrusted into Chris. He glanced up to see Josh in bliss to have Chris sucking him off. Mike couldn't help but butt in. Mike jerked Chris down closer to him. This caused Chris to let Josh's cock out of mouth.

"Aahh!" Chris moaned feeling Mike going in deeper.

"Hey! He was doing something!" Josh growled looking up at Mike.

"Sorry, he seems to be enjoying my cock in him more." Mike smirked.

"Huuh?!" Josh growled. Chris laid moaning under the two.

"S-stop…" Chris moaned trying to put a sentence together. Josh and Mike looked down at Chris.

"Mmm… ahhh…" Chris cried out. Josh inhaled getting worked up.

"Mike." Josh spoke.

"Yeah, yeah." Mike replied. Mike wrapped his arm around Chris pulling him back. Chris sat on Mike's lap sliding in more.

"Haahh!" Chris gasped. Mike grabbed Chris's legs spreading them wide. Josh smiled as he sat between his legs.

"N-no! It's embarrassing!" Chris cried to be displayed in such a matter.

"Have to repay you." Josh smiled as he leaned down taking Chris stiff member running his tongue over it.

"Aah!" Chris shuddered to feel his wet tongue on him.

"J-Josh!" Chris moaned. He couldn't keep up with the pleasure both were giving. Mike moved harder while Josh licked his cock as if it were some sweet treat.

"G-gonna cum!" Chris warned curling his toes in feeling the peak.

"Aah!" He cried his body jumping. He tightened around Mike and came in Josh's mouth. They three stayed still a moment Josh sat up cleaning himself as Mike laid Chris down pulling out tossing the condom away. Mike relaxed happy while Chris recovered. Josh reached over petting his head gently. Chris closed his eyes enjoying the sweet affection from Josh.

"I'll let you rest… then we'll do it again." Josh informed. Chris looked at Josh nodding. After a few minutes passed Josh went straight to work. They began with a deep make out session. Chris was moaning into their kiss. Mike sat watching the two he pressed his brows together.

"Hey! Let him breathe!" Mike protested ending their deep kiss. Josh looked over at Mike.

"What are you talking about? He likes our kisses, right Chris?" Josh asked looking over at Chris who sat in a dazed. Josh's kisses were always deep and passionate.

"Tsk." Mike looked away pouting. Josh laid Chris on his back.

"Amazing, you're still loose from Mike." Josh smiled to see he wouldn't need to do anything. Chris blushed he jumped feeling Josh easing into him.

"Haahh!" Chris clenched the sheet under him as Josh began to thrust his hips at a slow pace. Mike watched as Chris moaned he was getting hard again. Must be fun being so young!

"Shit…" Mike cursed as he shifted on the bed getting closer to Chris.

"Chris, you did it for Josh can you do it for me as well…?" Mike asked. Chris opened his eyes looking over to see Mike's cock in his face. Chris reached out taking it into his hand licking it.

"Hahhh…" Mike closed eyes.

"Fuck…" Josh groaned feeling Chris tighten around him.

"Shit, Chris don't do that…." Josh growled looking down at him. Chris looked up at Josh with half open eyes. His face was a deep red color. He had tears running down his cheeks. He was going to need another shower.

"S-sorry…" Chris moaned. Josh continued thrusting his hips his slow pace that he started with had increased, he was close. Josh groaned as he lifted Chris off the bed holding him up pushing in deeper.

"Mmm!" Chris moaned enjoying the leverage. Mike gritted his teeth feeling a second orgasm creeping up.

"Fuck!" Josh cursed his thrust become desperate. It wasn't long till the three men hit their peak. Josh released in Chris, and Mike released in his mouth. The room was filled with heavy breathing. Josh pulled out laying down next to Chris who was wiping his mouth clean. Mike leaned against the headboard recovering. Chris laid barely awake. Josh wrapped his arm around Chris kissing his shoulder. Mike did the same on the other side. The three gladly embraced sleep having become exhausted from their activities.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
